Oito é demais!
by Yamanaka Izumi
Summary: Ino,TenTen, Temari e Hinata moram em uma republica. Mais com a chegada de quatro garotos algumas coisas podem mudar.Odeio resumos.[Cap 7: ON!FINALMENTE NÉ?][U.A]
1. Cap 1: Chegada!

**Oito é demais **

-

**Capítulo Um: Chegada! **

_Domingo, 19: 25 _

"Já esta tudo pronto?" – Uma garota de cabelos azuis marinhos curtos e olhos perolados perguntou para três meninas que estavam sentadas.

"Esta já faz muito tempo, Hinata!" – Uma jovem, que parecia estar bem cansada estava deitada no sofá. Ela tinha cabelos castanhos escuros, presos em dois coques no alto da cabeça, olhos cor de chocolate.

"Porque eles não chegam logo" – Outra garota que também estava deitada no sofá e estava parecendo bastante cansada. Ela tinha cabelos loiros claros e olhos azuis celestes.

"Se eles não chegarem eu vou subir é ir dormir!" – Outra loira (qts pessoas será q vivem nessa casa?) q estava sentada em uma poltrona de frente para o sofá.

"Não Temari! Nós temos que estar todas aqui para dar as boas-vindas pra eles!".

"Mais nós já esperamos a tarde toda, Hinata!".

"Mais..." – A garota de olhos perolados abaixou a cabeça e depois olhos para o relógio. – "Vamos esperar ate às oito horas, se ninguém aparecer todas podemos dormir!".

"Ta bem então!".

"Por min tudo bem!".

**-OoOoOoOoOoOoO- **

"Eles demoraram demais, eu ainda tive que arrumar a casa toda!" – A garota de cabelos loiros terminou de pentear os cabelos e foi deitar na cama.

"Não foi só você não Ino, todas nós tivemos que arrumar a casa" – A jovem de cabelos castanhos que tinha acabado de escovar os dentes, se sentou na cama.

"Garotos... Mais eles vão pagar! O primeiro deles que eu ver, vai morrer... Se não me chamo Yamanaka Ino!" – A garota levantou um punho.

A outra garota de cabelos castanhos deu um sorrisinho sem graça.

"Ino, vai ver que aconteceu alguma coisa de grave, por isso eles não chegaram a tempo!".

"TenTen, você não entende mesmo!" – A garota se cobriu com o lençol ate a cabeça. – "Boa Noite!".

"Boa noite!" – Dizendo isso, Tenten se deitou na sua cama.

**-OoOoOoOoOoOoO- **

Enquanto isso lá fora:

"Nossa mais é aqui mesmo?" – Um garoto de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, falando alto.

"Deve ser, olha o endereço!" – Um outro garoto de cabelos castanhos escuros, presos e olhos verdes musgos.

"Eu já vi, é aqui mesmo!" – Disse o loiro quase gritando.

"Fala baixo, Naruto!" – Outro jovem com cabelos grandes pretos e olhos cor de pérola, que até agora estava quieto, pegou o papel das mãos do loiro.

"Então quem vai tocar a campanhia?" – O garoto com cara de tédio perguntou.

"EU EU EU!" – O garoto... Há vocês já sabem quem né?

**-OoOoOoOoOoOoO- **

"Temari-san!" – A garota de olhos perolados tentava acordar a garota.

"O que é Hinata?" – Temari se levantou da cama, odiava quando alguém a acordava.

"Você não esta escutando? Tem alguém tocando a campanhia!" - Hinata olhou para a porta. – "Será que são eles?".

"Deve ser! Mais eu vou deixa-los lá fora para eles aprenderem o que é bom..." – Temari parou de falar ou ver que Hinata estava pegando o roupão. – "Você esta proibida de abrir a porta para eles Hinata!".

"Mais eu não posso deixar os novos moradores dessa casalá fora!" – Hinata disse fazendo cara de choro.

"Ta bom então! Mais eles vão apanhar antes de ir dormir!" – Temari pegou o roupão e saiu do quarto indo atrás de Hinata.

Temari desceu as escadas é encontrou quatro garotos.

"Porque vocês demoraram tanto?" – Temari disse se aproximando deles com raiva.

"Tivemos alguns problemas!" – Os três garotos olharam para o loiro que nem percebeu isso é começou a sorrir.

"Bem..." – Temari disse com uma gota na cabeça. – "Hoje eu to com muito sono pra bater em algum de vocês... Então..." – Temari olhou para Hinata e para TenTen. – "Onde está a Ino?".

"Ela tava dormindo iqual a uma pedra é não quis se levantar." – TenTen disse com uma gota enorme na cabeça.

"Então ta... Hinata e Tenten levem esses garotos para os quartos deles ta legal? Eu acho que vou...- Bocejando – Vou fazer a mesma coisa que a Ino!." – Dizendo isso a garota subiu as escadas.

Todos ficaram olhando para ela, com uma gota enorme na cabeça.

"Então!" – Tenten disse sorrindo. – "Querem ajuda com as malas?".

"Não precisa!" – O garoto com cara de tédio pegou duas malas é parou no primeiro degrau da escada. – "Onde fica os quartos?".

"Ha é mesmo! Vamos!" – Tenten e Hinata subiram as escadas, é os garotos as seguiram.

Hinata ajudou os dois garotos a se arrumarem no quarto.

"Obrigada por ajudar a gente!" – O loiro disse sorrindo, fazendo a garota ficar corada. – "Mais sabe de uma coisa você não me disse seu nome. Qual é?".

"Hy... Hyuuga Hinata" – Ela disse dando um sorrisinho tímido.

"Hã... Você é parente do Neji?" – O loiro perguntou confuso.

"Naruto seu idiota!" – Shikamaru disse terminando de arrumar as suas coisas. – "Hinata veio visitar a gente nas férias passadas".

"Você é aquela garotinha?" – Naruto disse olhando supresso para Hinata. – "Nossa como fosse mudou... Você ta bem mais bonita!". – Ele disse nem percebendo que a menina tinha ficado muito corada. – "Eu nem me apresentei... Uzumaki Naruto, prazer!" – Ele disse colocando a mão na cabeça.

"Eu... Eu... Tenho que ir, amanhã tem aula né? Boa noite!" – A garota saiu voando do quarto.

"Naruto você é mesmo um idiota!" – Shikamaru disse balançando a cabeça.

Enquanto isso em outro quarto.

"Vocês tem certeza de que não querem ajuda?" – A morena perguntou mais uma vez para os dois, ia ser muito difícil para um deles responder. Um falava muito pouco, o outro simplesmente não tinha nem aberto à boca desde que tinha chegado.

"Não preciso de ajuda... Pode ir, amanhã você tem que acordar cedo não é?" – O garoto de olhos perolados falou encarando a morena.

"É mesmo né... Bom eu nem me apresentei ainda! Meu nome é Mitarashi TenTen!" – Disse ficando muito corada, porque ate mesmo o outro garoto que não tinha falado nada estava olhando para ela.

"Hyuuga Neji..." – O jovem se virou para continuar a arrumar suas coisas.

"Então..." – Ela disse esperando o outro garoto se apresentar, mais como ele se virou de costas ela sabia que ele não ia falar nada. – "Então, Boa Noite!". – Disse saindo silenciosamente do quarto.

"Um dia você vai ter que falar com elas não é?" – Neji disse para o garoto.

"Só vou falar quando eu sentir necessidade disso..." – O garoto que tinha cabelos rebeldes vermelhos e penetrantes olhos azuis claros.

"Você que sabe..." – O Hyuuga fechou sua mala vazia, é pegou algumas roupas é entrou no banheiro.

Enquanto isso não muito longe daquele quarto.

"Hinata o que esta fazendo encostada nessa parede?" – Tenten disse sorrindo para a amiga, que tomou um susto.

"TenTen, que susto!" – A menina colocou a mão no peito. – "Eu só estava pensando!".

"Pensando?" – A morena piscou duas vezes e depois sorriu. – "Eu percebi Hinata!" – Tenten começou a cutucar Hinata. – "Você não parava de ficar olhando aquele garoto... Aquele Loirinho!".

"Eu!". – A menina disse mais vermelha do que um pimentão.

"Não se faça de boba! Eu também achei ele bonitinho, vocês iam fazer um ótimo casal!" – Tenten disse se dirigindo a porta do seu quarto. – "Boa Noite Hinata".

"Boa Noite!" – Disse a garota se dirigindo ao seu quarto.

* * *

N/a: E ai o q acharam? Mto ruim? Péssimo? Mto idiota? Não entenderam nada? Pra quem não entendeu, eles tão morando em uma republica, só fui perceber q não tinha explicado quando terminei de escrever, é como eu to com prequiça... Bem, mudando de assunto, nessa fanfic não vai ter Sakura nem Sasuke! Pq? Pq eu simplesmente não gosto deles, é se a Sakura estivesse na minha fic ela ia ser assim:

"Sasuke-kun!" – Aparece uma Sakura chorando em um canto.

É eu era bem capaz de matar a Sakura no meio da fanfic, então pra não fazer uma besteira dessas só coloquei os personagens que eu gosto.

Bom então me falem se gostaram ou não, assim eu posso (ou não) continuar a fic!

Bjx,

Ate o próximo capítulo (Se eu quiser!).


	2. Cap 2: Confusões

**Oito é demais!**

-

**Capítulo Dois: Confusões...**

O sol vinha entrando pela janela do quarto, batendo bem no rosto de TenTen (eu sei como é isso) acordando a garota. TenTen olhou para o despertador ainda era 6:32, tentou dormir de novo (a escola delas é só 8:00) mais não conseguiu, se sentou na cama é viu Ino dormindo ainda.

"Ela tem tanta sorte de dormir do lado onde o sol não bate! Maldito dia em que eu escolhi essa cama!" – Pensava TenTen irritada.

Entrou no banheiro para tomar um banho, vinte minutos depois ela saiu pegou seu uniforme da escola (tipo da Rukia de Bleach). Olhou pra cama de Ino que ainda estava dormindo, pensou em acordá-la mais se lembrou que Ino odiava quando era acordada, então saiu do quarto é desceu as escadas, resolveu preparar o café para todos entrou na cozinha e nem percebeu que já tinha gente lá.

TenTen abriu a torneira é começou a lavar a louça, foi quando viu alguém abrindo a geladeira.

"HAAA" – A morena deixou o copo que estava lavando cair no chão.

"Ficou doida?" – O garoto disse encarando a morena.

"Desculpa, é que eu não percebei que tinha gente aqui!" – Tenten olhou para o chão – "Ótimo, mais um copo que eu quebrei u.u" – A garota disse fechando a torneira é pegando a vassoura.

"Deixa que eu te ajudo!" – Neji disse se aproximando da garota.

"Não! Não precisa!" – Disse segurando a vassoura com mais força – "Fui eu que fiz a bagunça então eu arrumo sozinha!".

"Mais eu fui o motivo, se eu tivesse falado alguma coisa você não tomaria um susto é não quebraria esse copo!" – Ele disse segurando a vassoura é puxando pra perto dele.

"Mais isso não tem nada a ver! Alem do quê, você não aceitou minha ajuda ontem!" – Tenten disse puxando a vassoura pra ela.

"Sim, porque eu não precisava! Agora, você precisa da minha ajuda, é eu não vou deixar uma garota fazer isso sozinha!" – Agora os dois estavam brigando pela vassoura que ia pra lá e pra cá na mão dos dois.

"Bom dia!" – Hinata disse, aparecendo do nada com uma gota na cabeça. – "O que vocês estão fazendo?".

"BOM DIA!" – Naruto apareceu na porta da cozinha gritando, quase fazendo Hinata morrer de susto.

Os dois ficaram observando TenTen e Neji que ainda estavam segurando a vassoura.

"Isso é uma nova brincadeira?" – Naruto disse com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

"Ai que saco..." – Shikamaru disse se sentando à mesa, nem ligando pra nada.

"TenTen, você quer ajuda com o café da manhã?" – Hinata disse se aproximando dos dois.

"Claro, Hinata!" – TenTen disse sorrindo para a menina – "Mais antes deixa eu limpar isso aqui!".

"Deixa eu te ajudar!" – Hinata disse pegando outra vassoura é uma pá.

Neji e TenTen ficaram parados olhando a menina limpar tudo sozinha.

"Viu? Eu podia ter feito isso sozinha!" – A morena disse ficando irritada.

"Eu poderia ter feito isso sozinho!" – Ele disse largando a vassoura é se sentando ao lado do Naruto.

Algum tempo depois de uma conversa animada entre eles, fez um silencio total. Todos que estavam na cozinha olharam para a porta. Nela apareceu um garoto ruivo, todos ficaram observando ele se sentar, mal ele se sentou e a conversa começou de novo.

"A Temari ta demorando muito não é TenTen?" – Hinata disse olhando para o relógio – "Geralmente ela é sempre a primeira a acordar!".

"E a Ino também!" – TenTen disse colocando o dedo no queixo – "Pensando bem, a Ino sempre é a ultima a acordar!".

"Quem é Temari e quem é Ino?" – Naruto perguntou com um sorriso bobo.

"Temari é..." – TenTen ia explicar quando.

"Estavam falando de min?" – Temari apareceu com uma cara de poucos amigos, se sentando ao lado de Shikamaru.

"Sim! n.n' É que o Naruto não sabia quem era você então eu tava explicando!" – TenTen disse sorrindo sem graça.

"Bom... Eu sou a Temari!" – Disse apontando para ela mesma.

"É eu sou o Naruto!" – Ele disse apontando para ele também.

"Prazer, é não ouse entrar no meu quarto!" – Temari disse fazendo Naruto ficar com medo. – "Mais cadê a Ino?".

"Acho que ela fez tanta coisa ontem que nem quer se levantar!" – Disse TenTen se levantando da cadeira é lavando a louça que tinha acabado de sujar.

"Ontem eu também tava com muito sono é não pude explicar as regras da casa, mais hoje eu posso! 1° Garotos não podem entrar nos quartos das garotas, se entrarem não saíram vivos; 2° Todos tem que limpar sua própria sujeira, como por exemplo, a TenTen lavando a louça, vocês tem que fazer a mesma coisa; 3° Cada um tem um dia pra limpar a casa, é como estamos em oito podemos nós dividir em duplas, exemplos: Eu e Hinata limpamos os banheiros enquanto você (apontando para Naruto é Gaara) limpam o sala; 4° Vocês podem trazer seus amigos pra casa, mais muito poucos, é se bagunçarem ou quebrarem algo, vocês vão ter que pagar!" – Temari terminou tudo com um sorriso – "Essas são as regras! Algo contra?".

Todos (menos Gaara e Neji) balançaram as cabeças em sinal negativo.

"Tudo certo então!" – Temari olhou para o relógio, se levantou lavou a louça.

Todos ficaram com uma gota enorme na cabeça.

"Vamos embora já esperamos demais a Ino!" – Temari disse se levantando.

"Mais..." – Hinata olhou pra escada – "Mais ela vai chegar atrasada!".

"Nada disso Hinata! Vem comigo!" – Temari saiu arrastando Hinata da cozinha.

"Ei, eu vou com vocês!" – Naruto disse gritando – "Ei, Shikamaru você não vem agora?".

"Ta!" – Ele disse se levantando da mesa e indo com Naruto.

"E vocês dois?" – TenTen disse com um sorriso sem graça, porque ela sempre ficava sozinha com os caras chatos de se lidar.

"..." – Gaara se levantou da cadeira é saiu da cozinha.

"n.n' Ele é sempre assim?" – TenTen perguntou olhando para Neji.

"Sim!" – O garoto disse se levantando é se aproximando de TenTen – "Você não vai agora?".

"Não, eu vou acordar a Ino!" – TenTen disse ficando um pouco corada porque ele estava bem perto dela.

"Tudo bem, a gente se vê!" – Neji saiu da cozinha deixando uma TenTen muito corada.

"Nossa mais o que aconteceu aqui! Ele só se aproximou de min!" – TenTen pensava enquanto subia as escadas em direção ao seu quarto que dividia com Ino.

Abriu a porta do quarto e viu uma Ino correndo de um lado para o outro no quarto.

"TenTen, amiga! Ainda bem que você chegou! Fecha a porta e me ajuda a se arrumar!" – Ino disse penteando o cabelo e ao mesmo tempo tentando fechar os botões do uniforme.

"O que você quer que eu faça?" – TenTen disse observando a garota correr pelo quarto.

"Arrume meu material!" – A loira disse gritando...

"Essa Ino!" – TenTen pensava enquanto arrumava os materiais dela. – "Será que eu conto pra ela que nós vamos ter o primeiro tempo livre?" – TenTen olhou para amiga que estava correndo feito louca. – "Não, deixa ela sofrer um pouquinho! Eu sei que isso não é coisa que uma amiga faça mais é só pra ela aprender que não se pode dormir tanto."

**-oOoOoOoOoOo-**

Muito tempo depois:

"TenTen vai me pagar! Se ela não fosse minha melhor amiga eu já teria acabado com ela a muito tempo!" – Uma Ino raivosa passava pelos corredores do colégio com pressa, estava atrasada para sua aula de Ciências estava indo muito mal nessa matéria e precisava chegar a tempo, enquanto corria ela pensava porque ela era sempre a única a se atrasar. Abriu a porta da sala de aula com força e encontrou a sala sem a professora que sorte, respirou fundo e entrou na sala, sentou no lugar de sempre penúltima mesa da ultima fila (pra quem não entendeu ela senta lá no fundão sem ninguém sentando atrás dela).

"Bom dia classe!" – A professora disse com um sorriso meio estranho – "Hoje, nós teremos um novo aluno na turma de Ciências! Sabaku no Gaara" (é isso? Se não for me avisem é que eu não lembro como se escreve). – Um garoto de cabelos ruivos rebeldes entra na sala. – "Você quer falar alguma coisa pra turma?" – A professora pergunta toda alegre.

"Não" – Ele responde com indiferença.

"Bem..." – A professora dá um passo pra trás – "Onde você pode sentar?" – A professora começa a procurar por um lugar pra ele (como se ninguém soubesse onde ele ia sentar). – "Atrás da senhorita Yamanaka!" – A professora disse voltando a sorrir e vendo que ele não tinha se mexido – "Srª. Yamanaka, levante a mão, por favor!" – A professora ficando um pouco irritada.

"Sim, desculpe!" – Ino levanta a mão voltando a ler a revista que estava lendo antes. (Por isso que ela ta indo mal na matéria)

"Vamos começar a aula!" – A professora disse voltando a sorrir.

"Ciências é um saco!" – Ino resmungou ao ver a professora toda alegre pulando pela sala.

"Da pra para de falar?" – Ino tomou um susto ao escutar uma voz vindo de trás dela.

"Há é você! Eu já tinha ate me esquecido que você tava ai!" – Ela disse sorrindo.

"Cala a boca!" – Gaara falou nem sabendo o que tava por vir.

"O que? Ora seu idiota! Eu aqui tentando falar com você é você vem todo mal educado pra cima de min!" – Ino disse chamando atenção de todos da sala.

"Ora eu vejo que vocês dois já são bem amiguinhos, mais vamos deixar pra conversar depois!" – A professora disse batendo com a régua na lousa (eu sei como é isso). – "E antes que eu me esqueça um ponto a menos pra vocês dois." – A professor disse sorrindo. – (Professores que tem cara de bonzinhos! Não se engane com eles!).

"Você vai me pagar!" – Ino resmungou.

"Garota idiota!" – Gaara disse tentando prestar atenção na aula.

"Idiota é você!" – Ino continuou resmungando.

"Não, o idiota aqui é você!" – Gaara disse fazendo Ino se virar novamente para ele.

"Seu... Seu..." – Ino estava tentando se controlar pra não bater nele, mais se fizesse isso ia ter que sair da sala de aula, isso resultaria perda de mais pontos.

"Seu o que?" – Ele disse desafiando a garota, e todos sabiam que não devia desafiar Yamanaka Ino!

"SEU IDIOTA!" – Ino não conseguiu se controlar, teve que gritar.

"Chega! Saiam da sala vocês dois!".

"Ótimo eu já não estava mais aquentando mesmo!" – Ino pegou seus materiais e saiu da sala sendo seguida por Gaara, batendo a porta com força. A garota se encostou na parede e teve um ataque de raiva. – "Droga! Droga! Droga! Droga!" – Ino disse olhando com ódio para Gaara que estava parado na frente dela. – "Por sua culpa eu vou ser reprovada em Ciências!".

"Minha culpa?" – Ele disse com indiferença. – "Não fui eu que gritei na aula duas vezes, gritei com a professora e bati a porta com força!".

"Da pra você ficar longe de min?" – Ino disse saindo dali.

"Ate que da, mais você ta indo pro mesmo lugar onde eu estou indo!" – Ele disse provocando a menina.

"Mais é você que esta me seguindo seu idiota!".

"Não, é você!" – Gaara disse observando a garota ficar com mais raiva.

"Certo!" – A menina seguiu pelo caminho contrario.

"Yamanaka Ino, onde eu escutei esse nome?" – Ele pensava enquanto via a garota se afastar dele pisando duro.

**-oOoOoOoOoOo-**

As aulas tinha finalmente acabado, Ino estava voltando pra casa, à única coisa que ela pensava era em dormir (nossa mais ela dormiu tanto). Subiu as escadas estava indo para o seu quarto quando escutou algumas vozes.

"As meninas já chegaram?" – Ino disse girando a maçaneta da porta do seu quarto. Entrou é viu que não tinha ninguém lá, nem mesmo TenTen. Jogou seus materiais em algum lugar do quarto é foi direito para o banheiro tomar um belo banho, meia hora depois ela estava pronta (nossa quanto tempo), estranhou por TenTen ainda não ter chegado, entrou saiu do quarto para comer alguma coisa.

Desceu é foi direto para cozinha, pegou um pote de sorvete e foi ate a sala, se sentou no sofá ligou a TV procurando algo legal, a garota só não percebeu que alguém estava descendo as escadas.

"E tão bom ter a TV só pra min!" – Ino começou a falar sozinha. – "Nada de Hinata perguntando se eu quero alguma coisa, nada de Temari me mandando mudar de canal e nada de TenTen falando pra eu estudar! Pensando bem... Ficar sozinha em casa não é tão legal... Estou sentindo falta das minhas amigas!" – Ino escutou um barulho é ficou sentada no sofá. – "Meninas? Vocês estão ai?". – A garota olhou para a porta, para a porta da cozinha é para a escada não tinha ninguém. – "Então ainda estou sozinha aqui..." – Voltando a se deitar mais ela não percebeu que o sofá não era mais só dela, é que tinha alguém sentando ali onde ela ia deitar. – "Mais o que é isso?" – Ino abriu os olhos e deu de cara com Gaara olhando com uma cara de poucos amigos. – "HAAAAA".

"É eu pensando que você não era atirada!" – Ele disse olhando para TV.

"Desde quando você esta aqui? È porque esta aqui?" – Ela disse se sentando e se afastando. (sabe quando você senta em um sofá você se senta de lado, não sei como descrever isso, mais pra quem entender obrigada por entender)

"Eu estou aqui desde que você começou a falar que sentia saudades de suas amigas, é eu moro aqui! Eu já devia saber você é a tal de Ino que eu nunca tinha visto nessa casa." – Ele disse a encarando.

"V-Você é um daqueles novos moradores que não chegaram a tempo ontem?" – Ela perguntou se lembrando.

"Sou..." – Ele disse pegando o controle da TV e mudando de canal.

"Me da isso! Eu estou com o controle!" – Ino disse começando a gritar.

"Não esta mais!" – O garoto disse sem ligar para os gritos da menina.

"Me dá logo se não eu...".

"Você o que? Vai gritar?" – Ele disse a encarando.

"Não!" – Mal terminou de responder e Ino pulou em cima de Gaara (não pensem besteiras), o garoto tomou um susto nunca teria adivinhado o que ela faria.

"Me da esse controle!" – Ela disse tentando puxar o braço dele que estava com o controle.

"Para com isso garota!" – Ele disse tentando se livrar da menina.

"Só vou parar quando você me devolver!". – A loira disse ficando por cima dele.

"Se você quer assim!" – Ele disse invertendo a situação, ficando por cima dela (como ele fez isso? Não sei!). – "Agora você promete que não vai mais fazer uma coisa dessas?".

Ino que ainda não tinha desistido estava pensando em como se livrar daquele garoto irritante e pegar seu controle de volta.

"Então não vai responder?" – Ele disse aproximando o rosto, fazendo a menina ficar corada, como não tinha percebido que ele era bonitinho (pow, bonitinho é pouco!).

"Eu quero o meu controle!" – Ela disse ainda pensando como podia pegar de volta o seu controle.

Enquanto isso, TenTen e Neji estavam chegando em casa.

"Mais o volume dessa TV ta muito alta, essa Ino" – TenTen pensava enquanto abria a porta – "Ino? Onde você ta?".

Ao escutar a voz de TenTen, os dois olharam para porta.

"Ino?" – TenTen não estava acreditando, sua amiga tava agarrando aquele garoto calado. Sabia que Ino não perdia tempo, mais logo com aquele garoto?

"Gaara?" – Neji, ele que não estava acreditando no que estava vendo.

Pra vocês entenderem como eles estavam eu vou explicar, Ino estava com os cabelos totalmente bagunçados e quase soltos enquanto Gaara estava com os cabelos mais ou menos bagunçados (como fazer os cabelos dele ficarem bagunçados?), sem contar que a posição em que eles estavam era muito embaraçosa. Ino aproveito que ele estava detraído é o empurrou para longe.

"E nunca mais toque no controle da TV quando eu estiver com ele!" – Ino disse desligando a TV e saindo da sala.

TenTen não ia deixar aquilo passar, ela ia ter que explicar o que tava acontecendo e fui atrás de Ino.

"Nossa...Você não perde tempo mesmo, pegou logo a segunda garota mais bonita da casa!" – Neji disse dando um sorrisinho discreto e ligando a TV.

"É quem é a primeira?" – Gaara disse sabendo que o garoto não iria responder.

No quarto de Ino e TenTen:

"Ino, você não perde tempo mesmo! Mal conheceu o cara!" – TenTen disse se sentando na cama e observando a amiga que estava sentada na cama lendo um livro qualquer.

"Eu não tava fazendo nada com aquele idiota... Eu só queria meu controle de volta!" – Ino disse como se aquilo fosse à coisa mais natural do mundo.

"Por isso ficou toda descabelada?" – A morena ia continuar mais levou uma almofada na cara.

"Não enche!" - Ino disse tentando ficar seria, mais não aquentou é as duas começaram a rir.

* * *

**N/a:** Oieee, o q acharam? Eu achei mais ou menos, não teve mto Neji/TenTen, mais no próximo vai ter com toda a certeza! Naruto/Hinata tb é q eu me deixei levar por Gaara/Ino n.n, o Gaara mudou tão rápido né? Eu fiquei com tanto medo, de que não gostasse da minha fanfic por não ter Sas/Sak, mais é q eu pensei: se eu os colocasse eu ia estragar os dois (mais do q já são), é mtas pessoas não iam gostar e iam ficar com raiva de min u.u é isso eu não quero então vamos a parte q eu mais gosto:

**Nany Hyuuga:** Oie, que bom q você ta gostando! Eu tb acho esse casal tão sem graça u.u', é não se preocupe vai ter mto Neji/TenTen meu segundo casal preferido!

**Ino Miharu Nakamura:** Yo,q bom q você ta gostando! Eu tb acho Sasu/Saku um casal tão chato o q tem de legal neles? Tb odeio eles dois! Como deu pra perceber q vai ser Shika/Temari? Bom vai ser sim, com quem a Ino vai ficar? Nesse capítulo responde sua pergunta!

**Aoshi Gigi:** Não se preocupe, não vai ser Shika/Ino n.n vai ser Shika/Temari! Ultimamente estou gostando mto desse casal! Obrigada por comentar n.n

**Menina Maluquinha:** Eu tomei um susto com a sua review, pensei q você ia me odiar por eu não ter colokado Sas/Sak, sim concordo com você! Abaixo aos bakas! Sim vai ter Naru/Hinata eu acho mto kawaii!

**Mandy-chan:** Você gosta de Gaara/Ino? Eu tb! É tão raro encontrar alguém q goste deles! Aki ta o segundo capítulo.

**Itako Anna Chan:** Desculpa, mais não vai ter Sas/Sak mesmo... Eu não consigo escrever desses dois pq: Eu os odeio, eu acho esse casal tão chato, é se eu fosse escrever com eles ia sempre fazer uma porcaria é mta gente ia me odiar por isso u.u' Mais por favor não pare de ler por isso n.n

**TenTen-chan:** Eu tb era como você! Tenho um monte de fanfics escritas em um caderno mais tenho um certo bloqueio para passar pro computador é postar aki... Mais um dia você vai ter coragem é você vai ver como é legal isso aki n.n' 

Até o próximo capítulo n.n

Kissus,

Yamanaka Izumi!


	3. Cap 3: Sextafeira á noite!

**Oito é demais!**

-

**Capítulo Três: Sexta Feira à noite!**

"A Semana passou rápido né Hinata-chan?" – Naruto perguntou enquanto fechava o seu armário do colégio.

"S-Sim" – Disse a menina ficando corada. O garoto nunca percebia isso, mais as outras pessoas sim, toda a vez que Hinata estava perto de Naruto ela ficava corada ou gaguejava, não que ela não ficasse assim com outras pessoas mais com Naruto ela ficava corada e gaguejava em dobro.

Os dois continuaram caminhando pelos corredores do colégio, agora quase vazios por causa do fim das aulas, era muito estranho como as pessoas saiam correndo desesperadamente da escola quando o sinal tocava.

"Hinata e Naruto, que bom que eu encontrei vocês!" – TenTen parou sorrindo nervosa. – "Eu esqueci a minha chave em casa!" – A morena começou a rir colocando a mão na testa. – "Eu sai tão apresada hoje! Posso ir com vocês?".

"Claro TenTen-chan!" – Hinata disse sorrindo.

"Mais Hinata-chan, eu pensei que a gente ia tomar sorvete!" – O loiro disse olhando confuso para a menina que estava muito corada.

"Desculpe, Naruto-kun! Eu tinha esquecido!" – A Hyuuga disse dando um sorrisinho tímido.

"Vocês iam ter um encontro?" – TenTen disse fazendo Hinata ficar mais corada ainda (se é q é possível).

"Não... Não era nada disso!" – Naruto disse ficando corado, agora estava ficando interessante, TenTen tinha conseguido reações de Naruto.

"Naruto porque você esta tão vermelho?" – A morena tinha intenção de continuar aquilo mais se não fosse por alguém.

"Vocês ainda por aqui?" – Ino parou olhando para Naruto. – "Naruto porque você esta corado? Esta passando mal?".

"Não é nada disso!" – Naruto e Hinata falaram ao mesmo tempo fazendo Ino entender tudo.

"Há sei!" – Ino disse cruzando os braços. – "TenTen porque você já não esta em casa?".

"Eu esqueci a chave, acredita?" – TenTen disse seguindo a amiga que estava indo em direção a saída, deixando Naruto e Hinata sozinhos.

"Essas duas..." – Hinata disse baixo olhando para a escola, agora estava completamente vazia.

"Então ainda vamos tomar o soverte?" – Naruto disse olhando nos olhos da menina.

"Não, não precisa Naruto-kun!" – A garota abaixa a cabeça tentando esconder o rosto rubro.

"Claro que precisa! Você me passou as respostas daquele exercício de Inglês em ultima hora! Eu tenho que agradecer!" - O loiro fala puxando Hinata pelo braço.

"Então é só por isso que você quer sair comigo?" – Hinata pensa enquanto olha para o loiro todo animado.

**-oOoOoOoOoOo-**

"Ei! Ei acorda ai seu preguiçoso!" – Dizia uma garota muito irritada antes de bater na cabeça de um certo garoto que estava dormindo no sofá.

"O que?" – Shikamaru disse se levantando do sofá é olhando para a garota a sua frente.

"O que eu disse sobre dormir no sofá?".

"Que você pode dormir quando não tiver ninguém em casa?" – O garoto disse enquanto pegava o controle remoto é tentava ver alguma coisa na TV. – "Você pode dar licença?".

"Seu..." – A ultima coisa que Shikamaru viu foi à garota loira que estava na sua frente pegando um vaso é jogando em sua cabeça.

"Mais o que ta acontecendo aqui?" – Neji perguntou para a loira que estava sentada no sofá com cara da poucos amigos.

"Nada... Será que dá pra você limpar isso daqui?" – Temari perguntou quase ordenando.

"Mais não foi você que disse que cada um tem que limpar sua própria sujeira?" – Neji encarou a loira que já estava de pé resmungando algo.

"Ora...Mais não se pode ter nem um pouco de solidariedade aqui nessa casa!" – Temari saiu da sala pisando firme.

"Chegamos!" – TenTen entrou em casa toda sorridente mais parou ao ver Shikamaru desmaiado com Neji sentando ao lado dele.

"Mais o que aconteceu aqui?" – TenTen perguntou encarando o Hyuuga.

"Pergunte para a sua amiga Temari!" – Neji disse fechando os olhos.

"Temari n.n´mais o que foi que ele fez?" – TenTen perguntava para Ino enquanto as duas subiam as escadas.

"Eu é que não quero saber!" – Neji pensou enquanto via Temari voltar para sala.

**-oOoOoOoOoOo-**

No quarto de Temari e Hinata:

"Mais esses garotos não seguem mesmo as regras!" – Estavam às três meninas no quarto de Temari que dividia com Hinata, as três estavam esperando a Hyuuga chegar, mais ate agora nada.

"Temari, ta certo que você ficou responsável pela casa por ser a mais velha, mais agora você não é a única que tem 17 aqui..." – Ino falava enquanto pintava suas unhas.

"Quem aqui tem 17 também?" – Temari perguntou irritada para as meninas.

"O... Shikamaru..." – TenTen respondeu dando um sorrisinho nervosa.

"Isso não importa! Ele dorme tanto que ninguém lembra que ele existe! É alem do mais, eu já estou nessa casa a mais tempo do que ele!". – A loira disse ficando em pé na cama.

"Cuidado ai, Temari! Vai borrar!".

"Há tudo bem!" – voltando a se sentar. – "Mais a Hinata ta demorando muito né?".

"É mesmo... O que será que aqueles dois estão fazendo?" – Ino e Temari ficaram dando risinhos maliciosos enquanto TenTen observava as duas com uma gota na cabeça.

"No mínimo a Hinata deve ter desmaiado depois do beijo!" – Temari continuou.

"Você acha que ela chegou a um beijo? No mínimo um abraço depois disse ela desmaio!" – Ino disse fazendo Temari começar a rir.

"Acho que eles só estão conversando mesmo, o Naruto é muito desatendo é vai demorar um pouco pra ele perceber que gosta da nossa amiga!" – A morena falou enquanto observava a janela. – "Talvez eles estejam esperando a chuva passar!".

"É mesmo! Eu já tinha ate esquecido que tava chovendo!" – Ino disse olhando pra suas unhas.

"Vamos assistir alguma coisa na TV?".

"Eu prefiro ficar aqui!" – Ino disse cruzando os braços se esquecendo de suas unhas.

"Há Ino, o Gaara não vai ta lá! É o Neji alugou uns filmes que eu quero ver!" – TenTen disse dando um sorriso e olhando para a Temari, então percebeu que tinha falado de mais.

"O que tem o Gaara?" – Temari perguntou curiosa para as meninas.

"Nada não!" – TenTen e Ino falaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Eu vou descer, se vocês quiserem..." – Temari disse saindo do quarto.

"Então nós vamos?" – TenTen perguntou toda sem graça.

"Vamos sim! Pelo o que você disse tem um filme de terror muito bom que eu quero ver!" – Ino disse pulando da cama.

As duas desceram a escada e escutaram muitos gritos vindo da cozinha.

"O seu anta! Não é aqui que ta a pipoca!" – Temari disse empurrando Shikamaru. – "É aqui ta vendo!" – Disse mostrando a embalagem bem na cara dele.

"n.n' Essa Temari!" – TenTen e Ino falaram ao mesmo tempo e foram a sala.

"Você disse que ele não ia ta aqui!" – Ino cochichou para TenTen, ao ver um certo ruivo sentando no sofá.

"Eu disse isso?" – TenTen disse dando um sorriso sem graça.

"TenTen!" – Ino olhou para o ruivo que a encarou, os dois ficaram se encarando por um bom tempo, e TenTen tinha certeza que estava saindo faíscas dos dois.

Os dois só pararam de se encarar quando escutaram um barulho vindo da cozinha.

"Olha só o que você fez!" – Temari apareceu gritando na porta.

"Eu não fiz nada!" – Shikamaru tentava se proteger dos tapas que estava levando da loira.

"Mais o que foi que aconteceu?" – TenTen perguntou vendo o pobre do Shikamaru apanhando.

"Digamos que a pipoca... explodiu..." – Neji apareceu na porta da cozinha também.

"A pipoca explodiu..." – TenTen piscou duas vezes. – "Não faz mal, podemos fazer mais!".

"Não da! Não temos mais..." – Temari disse parando de bater no garoto.

"Vamos assistir sem a pipoca mesmo!" – Ino disse indo em direção ao sofá.

"Não da! A TV não esta prestando!" – Gaara disse desligando a TV.

"Ótimo! Agora só falta..." – Ino para de falar é todos ficam na escuridão. – "Faltar luz...". – A loira fechou os olhos é contou ate dez – "Que ótima semana!".

Cinco minutos em silencio:

"Eu não acredito que ninguém esta com seu celular! Eu sempre ando com o meu!" – Disse Ino irritada.

"Então porque você não usa o seu agora?" – Temari perguntou tentando encontrar Ino na escuridão (acreditem se quiser mais eu consigo ver um pouco no escuro XD).

"Er... Que eu deixei o meu lá em cima carregando!". – A loira disse andando.

Caída geral estilo anime.

"Gente, quem ta mais perto da escada?" – TenTen perguntou de algum lugar da escuridão.

Silencio...

"Pra que você quer saber quem ta mais perto da escada?" – Neji perguntou, parecia bem próximo de TenTen mais ela nem ligou não podia ver mesmo onde estavam.

"Pra ver se tem algo que possa iluminar lá em cima!".

"Uma vela talvez...".

"..."

"Shikamaru... acho que nós não temos velas aqui!".

"Você disse alguma coisa pra iluminar, uma vela pode iluminar!".

"Cala a boca, Shikamaru!" – Temari disse jogando uma almofada no garoto que estava ao seu lado.

"Ai!".

Mais algum tempo em silencio e depois se ouve um barulho de alguém caindo no chão.

"Ai!" – Foi a única coisa que TenTen pode dizer, pois sentia alguém por cima dela.

"Desculpe, TenTen!" – A garota ficou muito corada ao perceber que era Neji.

"Não foi nada... Mais o que você tava tentando fazer?" – A menina disse tentando se levantar.

"Encontrar a escada!".

"Ótimo! Tudo isso é culpa do Shikamaru...". – Temari disse tentando localizar o garoto no escuro.

"Minha culpa?".

"É sim sua culpa!".

"Gente..." – Ino disse tentando chamar a atenção.

"Porque seria minha culpa?".

"Porque foi você que fez a pipoca explodir, a TV pifar é a luz faltar! É tudo culpa sua!" – Temari disse já gritando.

"Mais isso não tem nada ver...".

"Gente..." – Mais uma vez a loira tentou chamar atenção.

"Temari, para com isso a culpa não foi dele!" – TenTen disse tentando não fazer Temari coloca a raiva nela.

"Então foi de quem? Sua?" – A loira disse gritando fazendo eco.

"Não! Também não foi minha né?".

"ENTÃO PORQUE VOCÊ TA PROTEGENDO ELE?" – Temari começou a gritar com TenTen.

"Ei, não grita com ela!" – Neji começou a gritar também.

"Fica fora disso!" – Temari disse agora falando um pouco mais baixo.

"GENTEEE!" – Ino gritou.

"O QUE FOI?" – Neji e TenTen gritaram para loira.

"Eu estou ouvindo um barulho vindo da cozinha!" – A loira disse fazendo todos ficarem em silencio, o barulho era de alguém tentando abrir a porta da cozinha.

"Quem vocês acham que é?" – TenTen perguntou assustada.

Shikamaru ligou a luzinha do seu relógio.

"Porque você não ligou isso antes!" – Temari disse agora encarando o garoto.

"Tinha medo que a bateria acabasse!" – Shikamaru disse levando um soco na cabeça dado por Temari. (Sabe eu fiz a mesma coisa quando a luz falto aqui em casa, ficamos um tempão no escuro porque eu tinha medo que a bateria acabasse XD).

"Idiota! Vamos ver quem é!" – Disse Temari puxando o garoto pelo braço.

"Porque nós?".

"Simples, porque você esta com o relógio é nós somos os mais velhos!" – A garota disse puxando Shikamaru mais forte.

"Garotas...".

"Nossa... Ino o que você acha?" – A morena perguntou baixinho.

"Eu acho que eles vão formar um lindo casal!" – Depois da resposta da loira as duas começaram a rir.

"Você entendeu alguma coisa?" – Neji perguntou para Gaara que estava em algum lugar no escuro.

"Não...".

Pouco tempo depois, Shikamaru e Temari voltam com...

"Vocês não vão acreditar!" – Naruto entrou na porta com Hinata desmaiada nos braços.

"Né que a Temari tinha razão! Não é que ela desmaio mesmo!" – TenTen e Ino falaram juntas fazendo todos ficarem com uma gota na cabeça.

"Não foi nada disso... Foi que certas pessoas bateram com uma frigideira na cabeça da Hinata-chan!" – Naruto disso olhando para Temari. É Shikamaru ajudando colocando a luzinha na cara dela.

"Eu já pedi desculpas! E eu não fiz por querer, foi porque eu pensei que era um ladrão!" – Temari disse franzindo a testa – "Tira essa luz da minha cara!".

"Coitada da Hinata-chan!" – TenTen e Ino falaram juntas.

"Eu já pedi desculpas!".

"Naruto, você esta com o seu celular?" – TenTen perguntou para o loiro.

"Sim..." – Disse pegando o celular – "Aqui mais pra que você quer?".

"Ora, não e obvio vou usar pra iluminar aqui!" – Disse a morena colocando na cara do loiro.

"O que fazemos com a Hinata-chan?".

"Vamos colocá-la no sofá!" – Disse TenTen puxando o loiro pelo braço sendo ajudada por Ino.

"Da pra sair do sofá?" – O loiro disse para Gaara que ainda estava sentado no sofá (todo esse tempo sentado no sofá).

"Ei Naruto, porque você deixou que a Temari batesse na Hinata?" – TenTen perguntou novamente colocando a luz do celular na cara dele.

"Mais foi tudo muito rápido!" – O loiro disse tentando não ficar cego com a luz (eu sei como é isso, no escuro a luzinha da uma dor de cabeça...).

"Mais isso não explica nada!" – Temari disse se aproximando das duas meninas.

"É!" – Ino disse colocando às mãos na cintura – "Eu já ate sei o que fazer!".

"O que?" – As duas meninas perguntaram.

"VAMOS PEGAR ELE!" – Depois disso vários gritos, é barulhos de tapas é socos foram ouvidos pelos três garotos que estavam quietos em um canto.

"Elas são muito violentas!" – Neji disse assustado com o que não podia ver.

"Mais o Naruto é muito fraco também!" – Shikamaru disse cruzando os braços.

"Não é que ele seja fraco, é porque ele não pode bater em mulher!" – Gaara disse, fazendo os outros dois concordarem.

**-oOoOoOoOoOo-**

Muito tempo depois, no quarto de Temari e Hinata, a garota acabava de acordar.

"Então foi isso! Você não vai me fazer pedir desculpas de novo né?" – Temari disse dando um sorrisinho nervoso.

"Mais é claro que não, você não fez por querer" – Hinata disse dando um sorrisinho.

"Ainda bem que a Hinata é compreensiva!" – TenTen disse sorrindo.

"Chega de papo furado, me conta Hinata, como é que foi o seu encontro?" – Ino disse fazendo TenTen e Temari se aproximarem da Hyuuga.

"E... Encontro?" – A menina perguntou ficando corada.

"É com o Naruto!".

"Não foi um encontro, ele só quis agradecer por eu ter passado as respostas do..." – Mal a menina acabou de responder é...

"O Naruto é mesmo um idiota! Vamos acabar com ele!" – Ino disse ficando em pé.

"VAMOS!" – Temari e TenTen começaram a gritar é sair correndo, mais voltaram logo.

"Vocês bateram nele?" – Hinata perguntou temendo a resposta.

"Não, ele estava dormindo..." – Temari disse baixando a cabeça.

"Dormindo nada, ele esta desacordado... Acho que batemos muito nele..." – Ino disse envergonhada.

"Ainda bem que vocês não bateram nele!" – Hinata pensava enquanto via as meninas discutirem um jeito de fazer Naruto se tocar de que gostava dela. – "Ele não sente nada por min. E eu também não sinto... Ou pelo menos eu acho que não...".

* * *

**N/a: Oi Gente!**

**Esse capítulo ficou uma droga eu sei u.u' Mto ruim, tentei fazer humor, mais acho que não ficou nem um pouco engraçado... Preciso de ajuda nessa parte... Eu não entendo sou tão engraçada fora da net, pelo menos é o que as pessoas dizem né n.n'**

**Nesse o Shikamaru é a Temari apareceram mais n.n eu acho eles dois tão fofos juntos, eu sei q é meio estranho uma pessoa que gosta da Ino gostar de Shika/Temari mais eu acho q isso não tem nada a ver n.n.**

**Agora as reviews:**

**Nany Hyuuga:** Eu tb gosto mto de Neji/TenTen, mais eu não sei fazer esse casal bem u.u' (sou um desastre eu sei) mais eu vou tentar de tudo para não estraga-los aqui na minha fanfic n.n Eu sempre vou responder reviews se não me chamo Yamanaka Izumi! Brigada, aqui ta o terceiro capítulo!

**Itako Anna Chan:** Mto obrigada por não deixar de ler minha fanfic só por causa daqueles dois n.n Sim os casais são aqueles mesmos... Terceiro capítulo aqui!

**TenTen-chan : **É mesmo! Vc ta coberta de razão, o único medo das escritoras são q as pessoas não gostem é que nenhuma alma caridosa mande um reviews XD Pode deixar que eu não vou parar ate o dia em que eu não gostar mais de Naruto! XD

**Ino Miharu Nakamura:** o.o Não moça eu não te conheço...Não vc entendeu errado (ou eu que não expliquei) Ino, TenTen, Temari e Hinata são as melhores amigas n.n as quatros é não só a Ino e a TenTen, bom eu não te conheço não... Obrigada você tb gosta de Gaara/Ino eu não sabia n.n continue lendo por favor.

**Goddess-chan:** Go... (desmaia/Volta) Eu ñ acredito! Goddess-chan, comentou na minha fanfic, eu amo a sua fanfic "Será!", quer saber? Foi dela que eu comecei a gostar de Shika/Temari, pq antes eu não gostava nadinha! Mais agora eu amu! Brigada por comentar na minha fanfic (chorando de emoção) Bjx!

**Menina Maluquinha: **Nhá, tudo bem, eu me assusto mto facilmente! XD Desculpa t.t Vc não gostou do Gaara com a Ino T.T (chorando mais) Eu tb amo mto o Gaara (olhinhos brilhando) Quer dividir comigo? XD To brincando não me mate XD Porfavor não pare de ler por esse pequenino detalhe. 

**Marin the Noir:** Q bom q você mudou de idéia em relação a minha fanfic n.n vc não sabe o quanto eu to feliz XD Aqui ta o terceiro capítulo n.n

**Hyuuga TenTen: **Não eu não te conheço não, pelo q eu me lembre o.o Sabe eu tb amo a Ino e o Gaara n.n eu é sua amiga devemos ter mtas coisa em comum XD Brigada, continue lendo!

**Anjinha-Mila:** Vc gostou da minha fanfic n.n Q legal! Sim eu comentei, mais já foi tudo acertado, vc ta ate na minha lista! Entra q eu preciso falar com você! Bjx...

**Sim eu sei q eu disse q ia ter mais dos outros casais, mais não deu, vai ter no próximo eu prometo, promessa de Otaku XD! Bjx ate o próximo capitulo!**


	4. Cap 4: Dia de limpeza!

**Oito é demais! **

-

**Capítulo Quatro: Dia de limpeza**

"Bom vamos escolher as duplas agora!" – Temari disse dando um sorriso, que fez as meninas perceberem que o pior vinha pela frente.

"Espero que ela pegue leve comigo!" – Pensava Ino – "Eu não fiz nada para irritá-la essa semana... Ou será que eu fiz?".

"Ai, por favor, Temari-san, não ligue para aqueles dias que eu te acordei cedo, ou te acordei no meio da noite, ou fiz o despertador tocar duas vezes quando você pediu que não queria ser perturbada..." – Hinata pensava com as mãos juntas.

"Temari, eu não fiz por mal naquele dia que não te ajudei com os seus trabalhos de escola... Mais foi porque eu tava com sono... Por favor, diga que esqueceu daquilo!" – Pensava TenTen com os olhos fechados.

"Eu espero que essa garota tenha esquecido aquele dia que eu não quis arrumar a bagunça que ela fez na sala!" – Neji pensava enquanto via Temari o encarar. – "Acho que não!".

"Já escolhi suas tarefas e também suas duplas!" – A loira disse pegando uma prancheta sabe lá de onde. – "Hinata... eu vou perdoá-la por aqueles dias, mais não vou perdoar seu parceiro!" – Disse apontando para Naruto – "Ele me empurrou na escola é não teve a coragem de me ajudar a se levantar! Por isso e também por outras coisas vocês dois vão ter que limpar os banheiros!".

"Há, isso é moleza!" – Naruto disse sorrindo.

"Vocês vão limpar três banheiros... O das visitas, do seu quarto Naruto e do meu quarto!".

"Eu sabia que não ia ser só um..." – Hinata pensava enquanto via Naruto reclamar.

"O que vocês dois estão esperando! Vão logo!".

Os dois saíram disparados da sala.

"Continuando... Neji, por não ter me ajudado a limpar naquele dia...".

"Sabia..." – O garoto disse fechando os olhos.

"Você e TenTen que também não me ajudou com os trabalhos mais eu vou esquecer isso por ser minha amiga. – Disse olhando para TenTen que sorriu – "Vão limpar os outros dois banheiros...".

"Certo..." – TenTen disse subindo as escadas sendo seguida por Neji.

"Gaara e Ino... como vocês não fizeram nada pra min ate agora vou pegar leve com vocês... o que querem fazer?".

"Podemos ficar sem fazer nada?" – Ino perguntou com um sorriso sem graça.

"Vou fingir que não ouvi isso... Vocês têm duas opções, varrer a casa inteira... – "Temari disse pensando seriamente em manda-los fazer isso. – "Ou então fazer as compras para...".

"Vamos fazer as compras!" – Ino disse antes mesmo de deixar Temari acabar de falar.

"Porque eu tenho que ir com ela?" – Gaara perguntou cerrando os olhos para a irmã. (Eu disse que eles eram irmãos? Eu sou mesmo uma anta... Bom eles continuam sendo irmãos! XD).

"Gaara..." – Temari disse sorrindo – "É que o Shikamaru é mais fácil de mandar! E eu não quero mandar no meu irmão".

"Como se eu fosse obedecer..." – Ele disse saindo de casa.

"Ei espera!" – Ino disse olhando para Temari é para a porta. – "Você tem uma lista pronta?".

"Tenho sim!". – Disse entregando a lista.

"Obrigada... E eu não sabia que vocês eram irmãos!" – A loira disse saindo correndo.

"Nem eu...".

"Cala a boca, Shikamaru é vamos!" – Temari disse indo em direção a cozinha.

"O que vamos fazer?" – O garoto disse colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

"Vamos fazer o almoço!" – Ele a encarou franzindo a testa.

"Isso é trabalho? Você não acha que é muito pouco comparado ao que você deu aos outros?".

"Eu já disse pra você calar a boca! Ora! Eu cuido praticamente sozinha dessa casa, é você vem é diz essas besteiras!".

"Tanto faz!" – Disse sentando-se à mesa, Temari fez o mesmo.

"Ei, porque esta me olhando assim?" – Ela disse ficando corada.

"Eu não estou te olhando..."

"Esta sim!"

"Não estou não!"

"Esta sim é ponto final!" – Disse batendo na cabeça dele. – "Olhe para o outro lado!".

"Garotas..." – Shikamaru disse abaixando a cabeça.

"Sabe do que eu acabei de me lembrar?" – Temari disse olhando para duas vassouras.

"O que?" – Shikamaru disse levantando a cabeça.

"Temos que varrer a casa!" – Temari disse se levantando é pegando as duas vassouras, jogando uma em cima de Shikamaru.

"Não! Ela se lembrou!" – Shikamaru pensava enquanto esperava por ordens.

"Eu vou varrer o segundo andar, você varrer o primeiro! É vê se varre direito!" – Temari disse deixando Shikamaru sozinho.

"Garotas são problemáticas!".

**-OoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

"Aquela loira vingativa... Ela vai ver só..." – Naruto falava enquanto jogava água, sem perceber o que estava fazendo.

"Naruto-kun" – Hinata tentava fazer Naruto prestar atenção no trabalho, porque seria capaz dele encharcar o banheiro.

"Desculpa, Hinata-chan! É que a Temari, sempre faz isso!" – O loiro disse parando de jogar água.

"Tudo bem, mais você pode parar de jogar água?" – Hinata disse sorrindo.

"Claro..." – O loiro disse rindo.

"Naruto-kun, cuidado!" – Hinata disse enquanto via o garoto escorregar.

"Estou bem..." – Ele disse meio tonto.

"Não vamos terminar isso tão cedo..." – Hinata pensava, dando um suspiro.

Enquanto isso alguns banheiros depois (XD mto idiota isso q eu acabei de escrever)

"Por onde começamos?" – Neji perguntou para a morena que estava sentada na privada com a tampa fechada (não ela tava sentada na privada com a tampa aberta né!).

"Não faço a mínima idéia..." – TenTen disse abaixando a cabeça.

"Esse banheiro nem precisa se lavado!" – Neji disse enquanto esperava uma resposta de TenTen.

"É mesmo né?" – A morena disse se levantando é indo em direção a Neji que estava encostado na parede. – "Vamos ver o outro banheiro?".

"É o seu banheiro! Você é que sabe se ele precisa ser lavado!" – Neji disse fechando os olhos.

"Ele não precisa não! Mais vamos para o meu quarto, nunca se sabe o que a Temari pode fazer!" – TenTen disse pegando os produtos de limpeza.

"Pensando bem... nunca se sabe" – Neji disse ajudando TenTen.

**-OoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

"Eu não sabia que a Temari era sua irmã..." – Ino disse enquanto procurava os produtos de limpeza que Temari havia pedido na lista.

"Mais agora ficou sabendo...".

"Você tem sempre que ser tão grosso né?" – Ino disse sem olhar para o garoto.

"Vamos acabar logo com isso que eu não consigo ficar nem um pouco perto de você!" – Ele disse pegando um produto de limpeza e colocando no carrinho.

"Como você sabia que esse era o que a Temari tinha pedido?" – Ino disse enquanto empurrava o carrinho.

"Eu presto atenção ao contrario de você!".

"Quem disse que eu não presto atenção?" – Ela disse parando de empurrar o carrinho.

"Eu...".

"Aff... Eu não to a fim de discutir com você agora, ta legal? Mais você poderia pelo menos empurrar o carrinho?" – Ino disse cruzando os braços.

"Tanto faz..." – Gaara disse empurrando carrinho.

"Idiota, onde eu tava com a cabeça para pensar que eu podia me dar bem com ele?" – Ino pensava enquanto via o próximo item da lista. – "E pensar que eu achei ele bonitinho...".

"Ino!" – Gaara e Ino escutaram uma voz feminina fazendo os dois pararem.

Ino olhou para trás procurando por quem tinha a chamado.

"Aqui Ino!" – A garota pode ver um pouco atrás uma menina de cabelos róseos curtos com um rapaz de cabelos pretos. A menina acenava tentando chamar a atenção de Ino.

"Você conhece eles?" – Gaara perguntou por trás de Ino fazendo a garota tomar um susto.

"Mais e claro que sim!" – Ino disse sorrindo – "É a Testuda!".

**-OoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

"Eu não acredito você viu aquele filme também?" – TenTen e Neji conversavam animadamente no quarto dela é de Ino.

"Sim..." – Ele disse dando um sorriso discreto era a primeira vez que TenTen via ele sorrir. – "Então esse é o seu quarto?" (não é o meu!).

"Sim... ta meio bagunçado..." – A morena disse olhando para o lado de Ino.

"O sol bate aqui?" – Ele perguntou olhando para o mesmo lugar que TenTen estava olhando.

"Sim, só do meu lado do quarto!" – TenTen disse fechando os olhos irritada.

"Comigo é a mesma coisa!" – O garoto disse fazendo a mesma coisa que TenTen.

"Eu não acredito! Porque esses dois têm tanta sorte?" – TenTen perguntava rindo.

"Sei lá..." – Ficaram em silencio. TenTen não sabia o porque de esta tão corada.

"TenTen você esta ai?" – Os dois escutaram Temari, batendo na porta.

"S..." – TenTen foi calada pela mão de Neji.

"Nem pense em falar!" – Ele disse sussurrando.

"Onde será que aqueles dois se meteram?" – TenTen e Neji ouviram a loira falar sozinha, enquanto ouviam a voz dela ficando mais baixa.

"Porque você não deixou eu falar pra ela que a gente tava aqui?" – TenTen perguntou não entendendo muito bem o que ele queria fazer.

"Porque ela iria perceber que nós não fizemos o que ela mandou..." – Neji disse cruzando os braços.

"Há é mesmo!" – TenTen disse dando um pequeno soco na sua cabeça – "Sou mesmo uma anta!".

"Mais não é mesmo!" – Ele disse sorrido para a garota.

"Neji..." – A garota disse um pouco corada.

"O que?"

"Você ta sorrindo muito hoje!" – TenTen disse sorrindo também.

"É?" – Ele disse se aproximando um pouco da garota.

"É..." – Ela disse ficando mais corada do que estava.

"Sabe TenTen... o que eu pensei quando eu te vi pela primeira vez?" – Ele disse deitando a garota na cama (sim, eles estavam sentados na cama).

"N... Não...".

"Eu pensei..." – Disse encostando a sua testa na dela – "Como eu nunca tinha encontrado uma garota tão bonita antes..." – Disse beijando os lábios dela levemente.

Tenten pode sentir que seu rosto arder, com certeza estava corada. Ela desviou o olhar do garoto que estava deitado por cima dela.

"Neji... eu..." – TenTen não pode continuar,porque logo sentiu que ele havia roubado seus lábios com os dele num beijo calmo e doce, TenTen não sabia onde estava com a cabeça para corresponder.

**-OoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

"Isso vai ser mais uma daquelas conversas de amigas que não se encontram há muito tempo... Ino, não temos tempo para isso!" – Gaara disse irritado vendo os amigos de Ino se aproximarem deles.

"Vai ser rápido, eu prometo! Só quero saber se aqueles dois se acertaram...".

"Ino-porquinha!" – A garota de cabelos rosas disse abraçando a loira.

"Testuda!" – Ino disse retribuindo o abraço também. – "Então vocês dois se acertarão?".

"O que você acha?" – A menina perguntou sorrindo.

"Que bom! Pelo menos uma de nós saiu ganhando!" – Ino disse dando um passo para trás.

"É você?" – Disse olhando para Gaara.

"Eu o que?" – Ino disse não entendendo muito.

"Ora Ino! Não me diga que você ainda ta sozinha?".

"Não, Sakura-testuda, eu já tenho um namorado!" – Ino disse ficando irritada.

"Já?" – Sakura olhou para Gaara é sorriu – "Ino... onde você esta morando agora?".

"Depois de tudo aquilo, eu fui para uma República..." – Ino disse.

"Eu é o Sasuke-kun (claro não podia falta isso XD), podíamos fazer uma visita pra você!" – Sakura disse sorrindo. – "É aproveitamos é conhecemos melhor o seu namorado!".

"Como assim melhor?" – Ino perguntou confusa.

"Ora esse ai atrás não é seu namorado?" – Sakura perguntou parecendo mais confusa do que Ino.

"Claro que sim!" – Ino disse para o espanto de Gaara. – "Ai, que cabeça a minha esqueci de apresentá-los!".

"Gaara essa é a Sakura minha amiga de infância é o Sasuke também meu amigo de infância!" – Ino disse sorrindo – "Sakura é Sasuke, esse é o Gaara meu... namorado..." – Disse desfazendo o sorriso.

"Vamos, Sakura temos que acabar de fazer essas compras..." – Sasuke disse apresando a garota.

"Calma Sasuke-kun!Ino me da o endereço?" – Sakura disse sorrindo.

"Há claro..." – Disse abrindo a bolsa é pegando um cartão. – "Mais liga antes de ir ta bom?".

"Claro! Ate mais Ino..." – A menina disse correndo em direção ao namorado que estava um pouco longe deles.

Ino se virou para Gaara que a encaravam esperando explicações.

"Desculpa..." – Foi à única coisa que Ino conseguiu dizer.

"Você acha que eu vou perdoar você por ter falado uma coisa dessas para aquela... garota!" – Gaara disse tentando não gritar, afinal estavam em local publico.

"É que eu não podia perder para a Sakura-testuda de novo!" – Ino disse ainda falando calma, ela não tinha nenhum direito de ficar com raiva.

"Perder no que?".

"Ora... ela ganhou o Sasuke, ela tem um namorado... É eu não podia a deixar saber que eu não tenho namorado depois de dois anos!".

"Mais isso não é explicação para me colocar nisso!".

"Acredite, eu preferia que fosse outro garoto, mais no momento só tinha você! Eu pensei seriamente em falar para ela que meu namorado era um daqueles garotos da republica... Mais ai eu pensei... As meninas vão ficar com raiva de min, é a Hinata vai ficar muito magoada então só sobrou você!".

"Isso vai durar muito tempo!" – Ele disse voltando a empurrar o carrinho.

"Não! Só no dia da visita deles, vamos ter que fingir!" – Disse seguindo ele.

"Eu vou fingir desde que a gente não tenha que agir como um casal de verdade!".

"Claro! Você acha que eu deixaria você me beijar?".

"Lógico... Do jeito que você é atirada!"

"Quem disse que eu sou atirada?"

"Eu..." (não fui eu!).

"Quem é você pra dizer isso de min?"

"O garoto no qual você atacou segunda feira na sala!"

Ino corou ao se lembrar do ocorrido.

"Ninguém mandou você pegar o meu controle!" – Ino disse gritando chamando a atenção de todos que passavam por perto.

"Ela é doida não liguem..." – Gaara disse baixo, mais não o suficiente para Ino não escutar.

"Quem você chamou de doida?"

"Você!"

"Grrr... Chega! Vamos para com isso! Ainda temos uma metade da lista pra completar! Eu espero que nós acabemos com as compras antes do jantar!".

**-OoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

"Naruto-kun você esta bem?" – A Hyuuga perguntou preocupada para o loiro que tinha acabado de acordar.

"O que aconteceu?".

"Você bateu com a cabeça na pia..." – Hinata disse com uma gota na cabeça.

"Isso explica esse galo!".

"Finalmente acordou!" – Os dois ouviram Shikamaru falar da porta da cozinha.

"Alguém sabe onde estão Neji e TenTen?" – Temari perguntou para os três.

"Eles não estão lá em cima?" – Shikamaru perguntou.

"Não... Eu acabei de ver!".

"Nossa que estranho eu não vi os dois saírem" – Shikamaru disse coçando a cabeça.

"Temari-san, você já procurou no quarto da TenTen ou do Neji?" – Hinata perguntou para a loira.

"Você acha que os dois estão no quarto?" – Temari encarou a Hyuuga que ficou um pouco corada, então Temari pensou um pouco é deu um sorriso malicioso.

* * *

**N/a: Sim... esse capítulo ficou uma droga! Isso é que da eu ter milhões de idéias u.u' Sasuke e Sakura apareceram, quem gostava dos dois fora da fanfic matem minha prima Juli-chan por me dar essa idéia super baka u.u''' Mais sem a minha priminha do coração eu não teria tido outra idéia para outra fanfic n.n Antes que eu me esqueça... foi mal pelos erros de português... Agora as reviews:**

**TenTen Chan:** Eu vou muito bem XD É você? Esse capítulo nem demorou tanto né? Ou demorou? n.n' Não sei se ficou bom, mais aqui esta o quarto capítulo!

**Nany Hyuuga:** Eu não vou abandonar, eu prometo! XD Espero que você goste desse capítulo n.n''

**Hyuuga TenTen:** Td bem, eu não ligo! Como eu disse pra minhas amiginhas que leram o rascunho: "Foi baseado em fatos reais!".

**Goddess-chan:** Não tem como não gostar da sua fanfic! Ela é mto rox! Agora eu amo Shika/Temari, só tenho que ir com cuidado para não estragar o casal n.n' Sim Naru/Hinata mto kawaii n.n Goddess-chan disse que gosta da minha fanfic! (Desmaia/Acordar) Nhá é um sonho! XD Eu espero que o próximo capítulo de "Será" não demore muito! Mais pode ter certeza de que eu vou comentar n.n

**Ino Miharu Nakamura**: Que bom q você amou o capítulo n.n, sim eu já falei com você! Guria nós temos muito em comum XD Adorei conversar com você! 

**Menina Maluquinha:** Gomen ne T.T Sinto informar que vai ser sim Gaara/Ino T.T Hehe, eu tava brincando quando eu disse aquilo n.n' Prefiro o Kiba-kun n.n (eu só estranha eu sei) Que bom q você gostou do capítulo n.n eu tb amo Naru/Hinata. Tpw não tem como eu colokar Shika/Ino pq eu acho q eles não tem nada a ver (como se Gaara/Ino tivesse u.u'), é q eu estou na minha fase: "Eu amo Shika/Temari!", é eu acho que todas as minhas fanfics vão ser Shika/Temari n.n'' Mais eu peço mais uma vez q você não desista de ler a fanfic T.T (com medo de perder uma leitora). Então é isso né? Kissus.

**TenTen-chan:** Sim, o Shikamaru sofreu u.u' Mais o Naruto é que sofreu mesmo XD Coitadinho dele XD Mais se eu não fizesse isso não ia ter graça XD Aqui ta o capítulo quatro n.n Tchau e beijinhos pra você também n.n

**Cami Black (primeira review):** Eu tb XD Eu tb não gostei do primeiro capítulo, eu tb achei que o capítulo só ficou melhorzinho quando os meninos chegaram n.n' Eu tb (qts 'eu tb'), acho que o segundo capítulo ficou melhor que o primeiro XD Você gosta de Sasuke/Sakura? Eles apareceram nesse capítulo n.n'' Mais é só uma pequena participação, mesmo eu não gostando deles, eu respeito quem gosta. Que bom que você gostou da minha fanfic n.n

**Cami Black (segunda review):** É mesmo, as pessoas não percebem que Shika/Ino não tem nada a ver né? Eu amo Shika/Temari, agora eu to doida pra ler mais fanfic com esse casal, mais eu não encontro XD Vamos participar da campanha: "Mais fanfics de Shika/Temari! Chega de Shika/Ino!" XD Aqui ta o quarto capítulo! Bjinhos pra vc também n.n

**Marin the Noir:** É coitada da Hinata-chan n.n' Mais foi preciso (pra que?) Sim meninas violentas XD Sim coitados dos dois, mais coitado mesmo foi o Naruto que apanhou das meninas Xd Eu tb acho que o Neji caiu em cima da TenTen de propósito, será? (ora, se você não sabe quem vai saber XD). Então é isso, Kissus n.n espero por outra review sua n.n

**É isso né? Eu já disse que esse capítulo ficou ruim, mais mesmo assim eu espero que alguém goste n.n'' Prometo que no próximo será melhor! Mais vai ser mesmo!**

**Então é isso...**

**Kissus!**


	5. Cap 5: Casais na república?

**Oito é demais!**

-

**Capítulo Cinco: Casais na república? **

A primeira coisa que TenTen fez foi empurrar o garoto de cima dela é se sentar na cama, como ela tinha beijado um cara por quem ela não sentia nada?

"Desculpe, Tenten não sei o que deu em min..." – O garoto de olhos perolados baixou os olhos é depois olhou para a morena.

"Tu... Tudo bem... Eu vou dar um volta, não me espere!" – TenTen saiu correndo do quarto deixando Neji sozinho se sentindo um idiota.

"O q eu fiz... Não o que eu o deixei fazer comigo..." – TenTen pensava enquanto descia as escadas correndo.

"TenTen, finalmente! Onde você estava?" – Temari perguntou colocando as mãos na cintura, ao ver a morena descendo as escadas e passar correndo por ela. – "Mais o que ouve?".

**-OoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

"Porque não podemos simplesmente acabar com as compras e voltar pra casa?" – Gaara perguntou para loira que o puxava pela mão.

"Eu já disse! Se eu conheço a Testuda, ela vai fazer milhões de perguntas para você, vai fazer perguntas pessoais sobre min no qual ela já sabe as resposta! Só vai fazer para testar você!" – A loira disse encarando o garoto.

"É o que eu tenho a ver com isso?" – O garoto disse desviando o olhar. O que estava acontecendo com ele? Estava achando aquela garota bonita? Definitivamente estavam passando muito tempo juntos.

"Você prometeu me ajudar!".

"Eu não prometi nada!" – Gaara disse puxando a mão que ainda estava sendo segurada por Ino.

"Mais agora não tem mais como voltar atrás! Eu vou passar por perdedora!" – A loira começou a gritar chamando mais uma vez a atenção de todos que passavam.

"E pensar que tudo isso é culpa da Temari..." – Gaara disse fechando os olhos. – "A Temari vai passar a semana inteira nos xingando por não termos feito às compras...".

"Ela vai entender!" – Ino disse sabendo que não era verdade – "Só quero que você saiba pelo menos coisas básicas sobre min, a Testuda é muito esperta vai sacar tudo!"

"Vou te ajudar, se você prometer que vai me deixar em paz."

"Eu sempre te deixo em paz!"

"Ta bom...".

"Ta... Vamos sair daqui, já to cheia de ver essas pessoas nos olhando." – Ino disse puxando Gaara pela mão e o levando para fora do supermercado.

"Pra onde você ta me levando?" – ele perguntou enquanto via a menina toda alegre.

"Vamos ao shopping! Meu lugar preferido!" – Ino disse piscando.

"Não vou gastar meu dinheiro com você!"

"E quem disse que eu preciso do seu dinheiro?" – A garota disse já ficando nervosa, era incrível como ele conseguia a fazer ficar nervosa tão facilmente.

**-OoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

"O que você fez com ela?" – Temari perguntava para Neji que estava amarrado em uma cadeira na cozinha, enquanto Shikamaru e Naruto colocavam luz na cara dele.

"Eu já disse que não fiz nada!" – Neji disse com raiva, ele podia muito bem se levantar com a cadeira mais o problema é o que viria depois.

"Então porque ela saiu daqui daquele jeito!" – Temari disse apontando para porta.

"Você acha que deve saber de tudo não é? Só porque é a mais velha, a que esta mais tempo aqui! Mais você não passa somente d...".

"Da neta, da dona dessa casa!".

Neji calou-se na hora, não era a toa que Temari era obedecida por todos, ela podia simplesmente expulsar um deles dali. Mais porque ele sempre era o ultimo, a saber, das coisas?

"Agora diz!" – Temari falou com uma cara assustadora sendo seguida por Naruto.

"Você não precisa saber dos meus assuntos pessoais! Se você quer saber o porquê da TenTen ter saído daquele jeito, pergunte pra ela quando voltar!" – Pronto, ele não ia falar mais nada.

**-OoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

Enquanto, Neji era torturado por Temari e Naruto, um casal passeava pelo shopping, pareciam bastante felizes... Quer dizer... Somente a garota, porque o garoto não parecia nada feliz, estava sendo puxado pela menina, arrastado seria melhor.

"Ta vendo, Gaara?" – Ino disse apontando para uma vitrine – "Eu gosto desse tipo de roupas e...".

"Eu não quero saber disso!" – Disse irritado, já estava achando uma péssima idéia ter deixado a arrastando ate ali.

"Você pelo menos podia tentar ser meu amigo não é?" – A loira falou calmamente, estava fazendo um esforço enorme para tentar pelo menos parar de discutir com ele. Ela não entendia o porquê mais ele era o único da república com quem não se dava muito bem, sempre que se encontravam brigavam.

Gaara olhou para a menina por um momento, pensou um pouco no que responder. Se ela não tinha gritado com ele não tinha motivo para responder grosseiramente também.

"Certo... Vou tentar..." – Ele disse olhando nos olhos dela.

"Que bom! Vamos comer alguma coisa! Ai a gente aproveita e tenta conversar!" – Disse sorrindo.

"Tanto faz!".

"Hum... Sabe o que eu tava pensando?" – Ino perguntou enquanto escolhia o que pedir.

"Não..." – Olhou para ela um momento, Ino não era tão irritante quanto ele pensava que fosse. Talvez ela estivesse sendo gentil para que ele fizesse o que ela tinha pedido.

"Que não é tão ruim passar o tempo com você." – Ino sorriu o fazendo corar levemente – "Acho que vou esquecer aquele pequeno incidente da primeira vez que nos falamos!" – Disse pegando seu milk-shake de chocolate.

"Eu já tinha ate esquecido disso... Parece que você pensa em min, é melhor parar de pensar!".

"Quem disse que eu penso em você?" – Ino corou levemente – "Só me lembro daquilo porque ainda não te dei o troco!" – Disse ficando de costas para o garoto.

"Você pretende dar o troco? Há essa é boa!".

"Porque você acha que eu não sou capaz?" – A loira perguntou ficando irritada.

"Há esquece! Vamos!" – Gaara saiu andando devagar com as mãos nos bolsos, deixando uma Ino pensativa para trás.

"Eu..." – A loira balançou a cabeça tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos da cabeça – "Ei, me espera!" – Saiu correndo atrás do garoto que parou de repente, fazendo bater nas costas dele. – "O que você ta pensando?".

"Aquela ali não é a sua amiga..." – Apontou para uma garota que estava parecendo bastante confusa.

"É mesmo! TenTen! Ei!" – Ino saiu correndo atrás da amiga.

A morena escutou gritos, reconheceu aquela voz imediatamente. Era a Ino! Mais o que ela estava fazendo no shopping? Temari não tinha dado tarefas para ela? Isso não era justo.

"Ino..." – TenTen sorriu ao ver a amiga, empurrando pessoas para chegar ate ela.

"TenTen! O que esta fazendo aqui?Não tinha que estar limpando a casa e tal...".

"Não aconteceu algumas coisas." – Disse ficando corada, ao se lembrar.

"O que? É muito estranho ver você corada!"

"Eu não quero falar disso! Mais e você? Qual a tarefa que a Temari lhe deu, e com quem?".

"Bom, era para eu ta fazendo as compras com o Gaara, mais ouve uns imprevistos..."

"Você não devia sair correndo assim..." – Gaara falou dando um susto nas meninas.

TenTen sorriu sem graça ao ver o garoto, porque eles estavam no shopping? Será que estavam tendo um caso? Tinha que saber...

"Vocês estão tendo um caso!" – A morena perguntou fazendo Ino começar a tossir (ela tava com o milk-shake).

"D - De onde você tirou isso, TenTen?" – Ino perguntou se recuperando da crise de tosses.

"Sei lá, eu pensei, já pequei vocês dois juntos muitas vezes... Tem aquele dia que eu pequei vocês se..."

"Eu não estava agarrando ela! Ela me agarrou!"

"Eu te agarrei? Eu te agarrei uma ova! TenTen estamos andando no shopping porque... É segredo!" – Disse a menina abaixando a cabeça.

"Segredo? Agora você vai ter segredos comigo, Ino?" – TenTen disse sentida, elas nunca tiveram segredos, uma confiava na outra, assim como ela e Ino confiavam em Temari e Hinata.

"Você não quer me contar o que aconteceu lá em casa!".

"Se eu contar você conta o porquê de vocês dois estarem andando por ai como namorados?".

"Conto..." – Disse olhando para Gaara que já estava ate vendo a burrice que tinha feito.

"E que tipo... é um assunto de garotas..." – TenTen corou levemente.

"Certo, entendi!" – Ino virou-se para Gaara e sorriu – "Gaara, você paga um lanchinho pra gente?"

"Nem pensar!"

"Com licença, TenTen!" – Ino disse arrastando Gaara pela mão.

"O que foi agora?".

"Não esta vendo o estado que a TenTen esta!" – Disse apontando para a morena que estava pensando se eles estavam namorando.

"Ela parece estar normal!"

"Eu conheço minha amiga! Ela precisa conversar comigo! É tem mais..." – Ino sorriu sem graça – "Fiquei sem grana..."

"Fazer o que...".

**-OoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

Enquanto isso na república:

"Temari-san, estou preocupada com a TenTen-chan, Ino-chan e o Gaara-san." – Hinata sentou-se a cama de Temari que estava lendo uma de suas revistas.

"Não se preocupe com eles, logo, logo estão ai, você vai ver!" – Temari olhou para a menina e depois olhou para janela, Hinata tinha razão de estar preocupada, Gaara e Ino já tinham saído há muito tempo, e Tenten? Saiu correndo daquele jeito, e não atendia ao celular.

"Você acha que esta tudo bem com eles?" – Temari olhou novamente para a menina e deu um sorriso.

"Mais é claro! Se a Ino não tiver brigado com meu irmão de novo, eles devem estar juntos, mais se tiverem brigado... Acho que meu irmão não é tão idiota assim de deixar a Ino por ai sozinha não é?" – Perguntou para menina fazendo Hinata dar um pequeno sorriso tímido. – "E a TenTen... Neji não quis dizer o que ele fez com ela mais tenho serias suspeitas... Ela volta logo! Agora pare de se preocupar!" – Disse voltando a ler sua revista.

"O dia de limpeza não foi como planejado não é, Temari-san?".

Temari sorriu e fechou a revista, tinha percebido que Hinata não queria ficar sozinha na sala com vários garotos.

"Não foi mesmo!".

**-OoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

"Serio?" – Ino arregalou os olhos.

"Sim, mais fala baixo..."

"Você e o Neji, TenTen e Neji... Não, não fica bem... Neji e TenTen!" – Disse sorrindo e fazendo TenTen ficar corada.

"Eu não sinto nada por ele ta bem? Foi ele que, que..."

"Ta bom, ate parece que o Neji faz uma coisa dessas!" – Ino olhou desconfiada para a amiga.

"O que você ta pensando? Não sou você não ta!"

"O que você ta tentando dizer?" – Perguntou já sabendo a resposta.

"Ora, você sabe muito bem Senhorita Ino!" – Sorriu para a amiga que sorriu também. – " Agora, me fale o que ta rolando entre você e o Gaara?".

"Nada e nem nunca vai rolar!" – Disse Ino, fazendo uma careta.

"Então porque vocês estão andando juntos? Você me disse que não suportava andar com ele!" – Olhou desconfiada, Ino não ia contar o que estava acontecendo assim tão fácil.

"Estamos tentando ser amigos!" – Ino deu um sorriso sem graça, sabia que TenTen não tinha caído nessa.

"Ino fala a verdade logo! O que tem você é o Gaara!".

"Estão falando de min?" – Gaara chegou com o 'lanche' de TenTen, fazendo a menina ficar sem graça.

"Você ouviu alguma coisa?" – TenTen perguntou observando ele sentar ao lado de Ino.

"Não! Não ouvi nada a não ser meu nome sendo gritado."

"Não liga pra esse grosso, não!"

"Porque não falam logo que estão namorando as escondidas!" – Ino nunca tinha visto TenTen assim, gritando a toa.

"Amiga, quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer que não estamos namorando?" – Disse fazendo uma careta – "Você acha que eu tenho mal gosto assim?".

"Porque mal gosto?".

"Ora, você acha que eu ia namorar ele?" – Diz apontando para Gaara que a encarava.

"Como se eu fosse namorar uma garota tão irritante quanto você!".

"Vocês só estão enrolando não é? Se não contarem vou contar para o Naruto que vai contar pra todo mundo do colégio..."

"Ta certo, eu conto!" – Ino disse colocando uma batata-frita na boca de TenTen. – "É assim..." – Ino contou toda aquela historia com a Sakura e o Sasuke no supermercado.

"Mais tem uma coisa que eu não entendi... Porque você tem que mentir para essa tal de Sakura?" – TenTen perguntou encarando Ino.

"Não posso passar por perdedora para aquela... Testuda..." – Disse olhando para a mesa.

"Você só perdeu um garoto, grande coisa!".

"Você não entende! Não posso perder pra ela!".

"Se ela fosse sua amiga de verdade, ia te entender!"

"O problema esta ai, não somos amigas de verdade! Nós nos apaixonamos... Acho que apaixonar é uma palavra forte. Nós começamos a gostar do mesmo garoto, ela não quis continuar sendo minha amiga, então viramos rivais! É ate hoje ainda somos!".

"Então essa Sakura, deve ser uma dessas 'poderosas' não é?" – TenTen perguntou colocando a mão no queixo.

"Poderosa? A Sakura?" – Ino começou a rir.

"Essa Sakura, é muito feia... Tem uma testa gigante." – Gaara disse para espanto de TenTen, ele nunca falava de garotas. Olhou para Ino que estava tendo um ataque de riso.

"Se ela não é bonita, porque o tal de Sasuke não escolheu a Ino?" – TenTen perguntou franzindo a testa.

"Porque ele é um idiota!" – Gaara e Ino falaram juntos.

TenTen não pode deixar de sorrir, quando aqueles dois não estavam brigando ate que formavam um belo casal.

Os três saíram da praça de alimentação e foram andar por ai, mesmo Gaara não querendo continuar com elas e TenTen falando que ia ficar sobrando.

**-OoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

"Shikamaru" – Temari sentou-se ao lado do garoto no sofá.

"O que foi?".

"Tem o celular do Gaara?" – Temari perguntou parecendo bastante preocupada.

"Se você que é a irmã dele não tem, como eu vou ter?"

"Onde foi que aquele pirralho se meteu...".

"Calma, ele deve estar discutindo mais uma vez com a Ino!"

"Mais eles não ficariam na rua esse tempo todo!"

"Porque você esta preocupada com o Gaara? Ele sabe se virar, alem do mais ele da medo."

"E claro que não da!" – Temari disse dando um soco na cabeça do garoto.

"Ai!" – Shikamaru colocou uma das mãos na cabeça – "Você devia estar preocupada com a TenTen!"

"Naruto, Neji e Hinata já foram procurá-la!" – A garota pegou o controle remoto da mão do rapaz que não disse nada porque não era doido, e mudou de canal.

Ele ficou a olhando, fazendo esta ficar meio incomodada com aquele olhar.

"Ta olhando o que?" – Disse meio nervosa.

"Nada..."

"Então porque fica me olhando?"

"Não sei... Talvez porque eu nunca tenha visto você se preocupar com alguém."

"Você não sabe de nada sobre min!"

"E o que parece... Garotas são tão problemáticas!"

"Garotos é que são!"

"Tanto faz!" – Disse colocando os braços atrás da cabeça.

* * *

**N/a: Oiee! Primeiramente, peço desculpas pelo quarto capítulo que ficou uma droga u.u Eu amei esse capítulo, não ficou tão ruim, ficou legalzinho! Eu só vou falar que a participação de Sasu/Saku vai ser mto rápida! Sim,somente para que a historia ande ta? Vocês acham que eu gosto deles na minha fanfic? u.u **

**Respondendo as Reviews:**

**TenTen Chan:** Acredite nem eu sabia que o Neji era tão atirado xD Aqui esta o Quinto capítulo, não teve muito Neji/TenTen mais tem no próximo ta? Kissus n.n obrigada pela review.

**Ino Miharu Nakamura:** Hum... Nem eu gostei XD Mais eles tem q aparecer somente para que a fanfic ande ta? Não vai ter nem um pouco de romance entre ele... Eu já disse q odeio Sasuke/Sakura? Se não disse to dizendo agora n.n Não aconteceu mais nada depois daquele beijo não ta? Xddd então é isso bjs n.n

**Natsumi Akane:** Oieee, eu amei a sua review, você me deixou tão feliz n.n Nhá eu não escrevo tão bem assim,vai! Você se apaixonou pela minha fanfic? Nossa, pensei q eu fosse a unica apaixonada aqui XD Eu tb acho Naru/Hina kawaii n.n amo aqueles dois, Neji/TenTen quem não gosta né? XD Não consigo imaginar a TenTen com outro nem o Neji com outra. Eu tb sou fan da Ino n.n ela é a minha preferida empatada com a Temari n.n logo depois vem a TenTen e por ultimo a Hinata-chan!Shika/Ino? Eu gostava so que agora... Só penso em Shika/Temari o Você ta amando Gaa/Ino? Nem preciso falar, eu amo tb n.n Sim eu tb odeio Sasuke/Sakura e a aparição deles na fanfic vai ser mto rápida n.n como eu já disse só pra historia continua ta? Eu tentei te adicionar na minha lista mais não deu o.o tenta adicionar ai: y a m a n a k a i z u m i hotmail . com . br (só que junto) Eu tb quero falar com você ta! o Tchauuuu.

**Menina Maluquinha:** ToT Você me deu outro susto... Sim vc tem razão por me odiar u.u sou uma anta mesmo... Mais você me ama por outras coisas tb XD Obrigada por não parar de ler n.n Aki o capítulo cinco! 

**Goddess-chan**: Oiee Xd Eu já li sua fanfic, eu amo a sua fanfic Xddd Eu amei Gaa/Ino é tudo e taz (não posso colocar aqui o resto pq vai ficar iqual a da minha review) Isso mesmo! Temari e quem manda! Yes, Neji/TenTen um casal super fofo n.n Aki esta o capítulo cinco.

**Nany Hyuuga:** Eu tb odiei a participação do Sasuke/Sakura mais era preciso XD Foi mesmo Neji atirado o.o nem eu sabia q ele era assim Mahauahahauuh. Capítulo cinco, espero que você goste XD

**Itako Anna Chan:** Oi n.n Tipw, acho que você foi a única que gostou da aparição de Sasuke/Sakura na fanfic o.o. Mais tudo bem XDDD Capítulo Cinco aki... bjxxxx...

**Espero que gostem desse capítulo, e... To sem nada pra falar n.n Então é isso...**

**Bai Bai**

**Kissuss n.n**


	6. Cap 6: Rivais

**Oito é demais!**

-

**Capítulo Seis: Rivais**

Estava caminhando lentamente pelos corredores daquele colégio, muitas pessoas passava e a cumprimentavam, outras passavam e acabavam batendo de leve nela. Talvez esse fosse o preço a se pagar por ser tão tímida, a garota suspirou e olhou um casal apaixonado andando de mãos dadas.

"Como eles têm sorte..." – Pensou a Hyuuga, olhando tristemente para o chão e continuou andando, segurando os livros com mais força.

"Hinata!" – A menina tomou um susto quando sentiu uma mão sobre seu ombro. Virou-se para ver quem era e sorriu meio desapontada.

"Oi, TenTen-chan".

"Temos aulas juntas agora, não é?" – A morena perguntou seguindo a garota.

"Se não me engano, a Ino-chan também esta na nossa turma de inglês".

"Você se lembra de tudo mesmo né? Onde será que aquela maluca se meteu?".

"Atrasada como sempre..." – Hinata e TenTen ficaram com uma gota enorme, Ino sempre se atrasava.

As duas se dirigiram para a sala onde teria aula de Inglês naquele tempo. Hinata entrou depois de TenTen, olhou para algumas carteiras, a sala estava vazia e abriu um pequeno sorriso quando encontrou a pessoa que não tinha visto desde a noite anterior.

"Bom-dia, TenTen-chan e Hinata-chan!" – O loiro disse sorrido ao ver as duas meninas sentarem-se em suas carteiras.

"Pensei que você não tivesse chegado a tempo!" – TenTen disse rindo.

"Eu tive que sair correndo, nem deu tempo de comer o café da manha" – Falou tocando na barriga – "E hoje foi a Hinata-chan que fez o café!" – Naruto fez uma cara triste e Hinata ficou corada.

"Você perdeu mesmo a Hinata caprichou hoje!"

"TenTen-chan, eu não cozinho tão bem assim..." – Hinata foi interrompida por Naruto e TenTen.

"Claro que sim!" – Eles praticamente gritaram espantando a garota.

"Todos em seus lugares" – A professora mais chata do mundo entrou na sala e fez todos os alunos que antes estavam conversando animadamente, praticamente pularem para suas carteiras.

"A Ino-chan, ainda não chegou..." – TenTen passou um bilhete para Hinata que leu e depois passou para Naruto que sentava atrás dela.

"Onde foi que ela se meteu? Ate eu que cheguei atrasado já estou na sala." – Naruto escreveu e passou para TenTen.

"Não liguem, logo, logo ela entra ai correndo..." – TenTen passou para Hinata que sorriu como resposta e depois passou para Naruto que fez o mesmo.

**-OoOoOoOoOoO-**

Enquanto isso, nos corredores vazios do colégio, uma jovem loira corria desesperada pelos corredores. Estava atrasada, mais tinha tempo para pelo menos chegar antes da chamada. Estava quase lá, só precisava dobrar a direita e subir a escada, ia conseguir bom ela ia... Por quê um garoto do nada apareceu, e como ela estava correndo não tinha como parar.

"Sai da frente!" – Gritou a loira para o garoto que pelo jeito não ligou muito por quê simplesmente virou a cabeça para encara-la e nem se quer saiu da frente.Ino fechou os olhos com força e depois só conseguiu escutar barulhos de livros caindo no chão.

"Vê se olha por onde anda ô..." – O garoto com quem ela tinha acabado de esbarrar deu um pequeno sorriso malicioso ao encarar a loira. – "Yamanaka Ino, não é?".

"Eu te conheço?" – Ino perguntou, enquanto pegava seus livros espalhados pelo chão e se levantava encarando o garoto.

"Não se lembra de min?" – O garoto que Ino, nem se quer sabia que exista começou a se aproximar dela, enquanto ela dava um passo para trás.

"Eu nem sabia que você existia..." – Ino respondeu tentando dar um jeito de se livrar daquele idiota o mais rápido o possível.

"Kaguya Kimimaru..." – Agora Ino se lembrava, ele era aluno do terceiro ano, algumas garotas falavam dele.

"O que você quer comigo?" – Perguntou à loira enquanto ainda andava para trás, porque o garoto ainda estava se aproximando dela.

"Nada de mais" – Respondeu voltando com aquele sorriso que Ino não estava gostando nem um pouco.

"Ora, o que você ta pensando que eu sou?" – Ino já estava ficando irritada, agora tinha percebido as intenções dele com ela.

"Não se faça de boba... Eu sei que você esta interessada em min." – Disse, colocando uma das mãos na parede, agora Ino não tinha mais para onde ir.

"Odeio garotos convencidos!" – Ino disse, enquanto pensava em um jeito de se livrar dele, pensou em pegar os livros e bater com tudo na cabeça dele mais acontece que os livros tinham caído no chão.

"Não é isso que parece quando eu vejo você com o Gaara" – Disse sussurrando no ouvido dela.

"O que tem o Gaara com isso?" – Disse praticamente gritando, talvez algum professor estivesse passando por ali e a salvaria daquele maluco.

"Vocês não estão namorando?" – Perguntou confuso.

"DE NOVO ISSO!" – Sentiu uma veia saltar na sua testa, se não estivesse encurralada, bateria naquele...

"Ino?" – Kimimaru e Ino olharam para trás e encontraram um rapaz ruivo que não estava entendo nada.

**-OoOoOoOoOoO-**

"Ei seu dorminhoco, acorda!" – Temari começou a cutucar, Shikamaru que estava sentando na sua frente.

"Cala a boca..." – O garoto disse em um sussurro, que deixou a loira com bastante raiva.

"O QUE VOCÊ DISSE?" – Temari gritou chamando toda a atenção de todos da sala e acordando o garoto que não se moveu.

"Srtª.Sabaku (fica engraçado n.n') se quer tanto gritar porque não vai gritar lá fora?" – Falou um professor que abriu a porta para a garota.

"Shikamaru você me paga..." – Esses eram os pensamentos da loira, enquanto pegava seus materiais e ia embora.

Temari jogou a mochila por cima do ombro e resolveu ir para o primeiro andar, desceu as escadas lentamente, não podia ficar perdendo aulas desse jeito, mais a culpa era daquele preguiçoso que a tinha mandado cala a boca, mais isso não ia ficar assim, mais não ia mesmo!

"Olha só quem veio salvar a namorada" – Temari parou na escada, tinha pessoas no corredor? Era muito raro naquela hora do dia, não tinha reconhecido à voz de quem era mais parecia que ia ser bem interessante escutar aquilo.

"Hnpf!" – Temari tentou se aproximar para poder ver quem era as pessoas mais não tinha como não aparecer chamando atenção. – "Ela não é minha namorada...".

"O que?" – Temari sussurrou, era a voz do seu irmão... Mais o que estava acontecendo?

"Ótimo, é por sua culpa ô garoto, que eu vou perder mais uma aula!" – Essa voz não tinha como não reconhecer, era Ino.

"Minha querida Ino-chan, você não prefere ficar aqui comigo?" – Temari fez uma careta, não tinha mais como ficar só escutando, resolveu aparecer. Desceu os últimos degraus e como tinha previsto os três olharam para ela.

"O que esta acontecendo aqui?" – A loira perguntou encarando o garoto de cabelos prateados que ela conhecia somente de vista.

"Nada..." – Ino pegou os livros que estavam no chão e parou encarando Kimimaru. – "E nunca mais, me chame de 'Minha querida' eu não sou sua!".

"É isso que veremos!" – Pensou o garoto enquanto passava pela garota indo embora.

"Quem era ele?" – Temari perguntou fazendo uma careta – "Ainda não acredito que ele te chamou de 'Minha querida' que coisa tão...".

"Vamos esquecer aquele idiota, ta bom?" – Ino se virou para encarar Gaara que estava indo embora. – "Ei!" – Correu ate ele e parou sorrindo.

"O que foi agora?".

"Obrigada..." – A garota corou um pouco.

"Eu não fiz nada." – Gaara ia voltar a andar mais foi impedido por Ino que segurou pela mão.

"Espera!" – Ino olhou para a mão que estava segurando e sorriu sem graça – "Você fez sim, você apareceu bem na hora, antes que aquele abusado fizesse algo... Eu nunca pensei que ia ficar tão feliz em te ver!" – Ino espantou-se um pouco ao ver que o garoto estava um pouco ruborizado, e sorriu de novo – "Obrigada mais uma vez!" – Disse piscando e indo ate onde Temari via tudo.

"To sabendo!" – Temari disse cutucando o braço de Ino.

"O que?" – Ate Temari? Ino suspirou – "Eu só fui agradecer...".

"Dois garotos gostando de você! E eu que fico sem ninguém..." – Temari fingiu que estava chorando, e Ino sorriu. Quando Temari queria ser engraçada ela conseguia. – "Você vai ficar com o meu irmão não é? Aquele outro garoto... como é mesmo o nome dele? Kimimaru? É muito abusado..."

"Eu não vou ficar com nenhum dos dois, porque vocês vivem falando isso?" – Ino disse irritada, porque todo mundo pensava que ela estava namorando com o Gaara? Será que parecia?

"Vocês quem?".

"Todo mundo ora, a TenTen, você aquele garoto! Agora só falta a Hinata falar isso!" – Disse revirando os olhos.

"Ino, você não tem jeito mesmo! Mais me conta como foi expulsa da aula hoje?"

"Não fui expulsa! Fui desimpedida de chegar no horário... E você?"

"Gritei com o Shikamaru no meio da aula..."

"Por quê? O que ele fez dessa vez?" – Ino parou colocando dinheiro naquelas maquinas de refrigerante.

"Me mandou calar a boca!".

"Nossa..." – Ino olhou espantada para Temari. – "Ele tava dormindo né?".

"Tava!" – Temari cruzou os braços.

"Há, pensei que ele estivesse acordado, se tivesse seria o garoto mais corajoso que eu já conheci".

"Por quê? Eu sou muito perigosa por acaso?"

"Não, imagina!".

"Hum..." – Temari pensou em uma grande bobagem e começou a rir sozinha – "Me conta Ino... como é... (ela ta rindo ainda XD) Beijar o Gaara?" - Temari riu mais com a cara de Ino.

"O-o-o que?" – A loira ficou corada dos pés a cabeça sem contar que ela começou a tossir (refrigerante).

"Ino, nunca pensei que eu fosse dizer isso algum dia, mais você ta parecendo com a Hinata!" – Temari riu mais ainda da garota, fazendo eco nos corredores vazios do colégio.

"Temari... (tosse,tosse) De onde você tirou isso?" – Ino perguntou se recuperando da crise de tosses, mais ainda estava um pouco corada. – "Eu nunca beijei e nem nunca vou beijar o seu irmão ta ouvindo!" – A loira disse jogando o refrigerante no lixo e saiu dali pisando forte.

"Essa Ino... será que ela não sabe que isso só aumenta as suspeitas?" – Temari pensou limpando uma lagrima de tanto que riu – "Nunca ri tanto, desde que o professor bateu com a cabeça na parede...". – A loira voltou a rir sozinha só de se lembrar da cena. (Temari ficou doida o.o volta ao normal Temari!).

**-OoOoOoOoOoO-**

Já estavam no intervalo, é uma garota passeava pelos jardins dos fundos do colégio, a garota procurava uma árvore para poder pensar um pouco, ta certo que ela tinha marcado de passar o intervalo com Ino, Hinata e Naruto. Mais queria ficar um pouco sozinha, precisava pensar um pouco. Enquanto procurava um lugar para ficar só encontrava casais deitados debaixo de árvores, ela nem podia se imaginar ali. A garota encontrou uma árvore um pouco afastada dos outros é se sentou no chão, era tão bom ficar no silencio às vezes.

"TenTen..." – A garota olhou para cima e encontrou aqueles lindos olhos perolas que estava com medo e encarar desde aquele dia...Se levantou e ficou encarado o garoto. Sentiu que sua voz não ia sair, mais por quê? Ela sempre conseguia falar com ele normalmente.

"Eu..." – Falaram os dois juntos, e ela não pôde deixar de sorrir.

"Eu queria pedir desculpas..." – Uma forte brisa bateu ali, fazendo uma folha cair na cabeça de TenTen, mais ela não parecia estar ligando muito para aquilo. – "Eu praticamente de agarrei...".

"Neji..." – Ficaram olhando um nos olhos do outro por um momento – "Eu já tinha te desculpado há muito tempo...".

"Podemos voltar a ser amigos como antes?" – Ele perguntou, enquanto ela sorria vendo a alegria do garoto.

"Claro!" – TenTen voltou a se sentar na grama e Neji fez o mesmo.

"Então pra onde é que você foi ontem?" – Neji perguntou, tirando a folha da cabeça de TenTen.

"Fui ao shopping..." – Os dois continuaram conversando animadamente, parecia que tinham voltado a ser bons amigos, mais de longe não era o que parecia.

"Quer dizer que... O lindo e maravilho Neji-kun, esta com aquelazinha?" – Uma garota de cabelos pretos e lisos e olhos azuis estava observando tudo de longe.

"É o que parece, Mikoto-chan..." – Uma outra garota de cabelos curtos e castanhos que estava parada ao lado da menina que se chamava Mikoto.

"Isso é o que veremos Eri!" – A garota se virou de costas e saiu correndo dali.

**-OoOoOoOoOoO-**

"O que é isso Temari?" – Ino perguntou mostrando uma carta que tinha caído quando Temari abriu o armário dela. - "É uma carta... mais não tem nome..." – Ino observou bem a carta antes de Temari puxa-la de sua mão.

"Ora mais quem deixou isso aqui?" – A loira abriu e alguns minutos depois amassou e a jogou no lixo.

"O que tinha nela?" – Ino perguntou confusa.

"Nada somente uma besteira...".

"Era um admirador? Me conta, vai!" – Ino começou a pular na frente de Temari.

"Qual é Ino? Para de ser curiosa!" – Temari disse fazendo Ino parar de pular. Ela sabia que não adiantava insistir.

**-OoOoOoOoOoO-**

"Naruto-kun, promete que vai ser discreto?" – Hinata perguntava para o loiro que não estava entendo nada.

"Prometo... mas..."

"Olhe para trás, tem uma garota de cabelos ruivos nos seguindo desde que saímos da escola..." – Hinata disse baixinho. O loiro olhou para trás e encontrou a tal garota.

"Tem sim, mais porque será que ela esta nos seguindo? Nos saímos no horário certo do colégio..." – Naruto virou-se e saiu caminhando ate a garota.

"Naruto-kun, aonde você vai?" – Hinata sabia que não tinha sido uma boa idéia contar para ele sobre a garota.

"Vou falar com ela... Não se preocupe Hinata-chan, esta tudo sobre controle!" – Naruto disse praticamente gritando, chamando a atenção de varias pessoas.

"Naruto-kun... você prometeu" – Hinata pensava enquanto ficava com uma gota enorme e saia correndo na mesma direção do garoto.

"Oi, eu queria saber... PORQUE ESTA NOS SEGUINDO?.!" – Hinata só falto cavar um buraco ali mesmo e se enterrar.

"Eu... eu... Naruto-kun..." – Foi só isso que a garota pode falar.

"Você me conhece?" – A loiro perguntou confuso.

"Sim..." – Disse a menina sorrindo – "Estamos praticamente em quase todas as aulas juntos!".

"Hum... eu nem tinha percebido..." – Naruto sorriu sem graça e olhou para Hinata. – "então foi um prazer te conhecer né, Hinata-chan?".

"Hã? Há foi sim!" – Hinata não sabia por que mais não estava gostando nem um pouco daquela garota, do jeito que ela olhava para Naruto... Mais o que ela queria afinal?

"Agora temos que ir...Tchau... Qual é o seu nome mesmo?".

"Fuuma Sasame..." - Sasame olhou para Hinata como se quisesse matá-la.

"Então tchau, Sasame! A gente se vê!" – Naruto disse puxando Hinata pela mão.

"É vê se para de seguir a gente, por favor..." – Hinata olhou mais uma vez para aquela garota, afinal o que ela queria com o eles?

**-OoOoOoOoOoO-**

Temari subia as escadas para ir para o térreo do colégio. Afinal, quem era aquela pessoa para simplesmente colocar uma carta anônima no seu armário dizendo: 'Apareça no fim do dia, no térreo do colégio!'.

Um pouco mais atrás dela, um Shikamaru silencioso subia as escadas atrás dela. Mais o que Temari iria fazer ali?

Temari abriu a porta e encontrou uma garota de costas.

"Muito bem o que você quer de min?" – Temari gritou fazendo a garota tomar um susto.

"Você veio! Pensei que não viria Sabaku..." – A ruiva sorriu e se aproximou um pouco mais de Temari.

"Fala logo que eu não tenho tempo...".

"Vou ser rápida então..." – A ruiva abaixou a cabeça e depois olhou de novo para Temari com ódio – "Se afaste do meu Shikamaru!".

"Meu?.!" – Temari e Shikamaru falaram ao mesmo tempo. Ta certo que elas não puderam escutar porque ele estava ouvindo atrás da porta.

"É sim o meu! Eu vi primeiro, então tira o olho! Ele nunca vai gostar de uma garota como você!".

"HA – HA – HA!" – Temari balançou a cabeça, aquela garota tinha a chamado ali só para brigar pelo Shikamaru? Logo pelo Shikamaru? – "Ô garota..." – Temari pensou um pouco e decidiu brincar um pouco com a menina. – "É lógico, que ele vai me preferir! Eu sou a mais bonita, a mais inteligente. E ele me conhece há mais tempo que você!" – Temari sorriu aquilo ia ser engraçado.

"Você quer guerra! Então vai ser guerra! Você vai ver no fim das contas, eu vou ficar com ele!" – A garota passou por Temari pisando firme, abriu a porta e deu de cara com Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru? Você?" – A garota ruiva pulou em cima de Shikamaru o fazendo cair da escada.

"Eu hein..." – Temari seguiu com os olhos a queda de Shikamaru mais a garota.

"Shika-kun!" – A menina estava com os olhos brilhando.

"Da pra sair de cima de min?" – Ele perguntou tentando tirar sozinho a garota de cima dele.

"Desculpa, Shika-kun!" – A menina de repente ficou muito corada – "Você escutou tudo?".

"Bem... Her...".

"É claro que ele escutou... Agora ele já sabe que você gosta dele, final feliz!" – Temari desceu as escadas, por algum motivo não queria ficar perto daqueles dois.

"Shika-kun..." – A menina já ia pular em cima de novo dele, mais ele a impediu com o braço.

"He... eu tenho que ir..." – Ele fez um sinal com a mão e saiu deixando a menina sozinha, como é que uma menina daquelas que ele nem conhecia podia se dizer apaixonada por ele.

"Sabaku... Ele vai ser meu!".

**-OoOoOoOoOoO-**

Enquanto isso fora do colégio, Ino espera Temari voltar para voltar para casa juntas.

"Mais o que será que ela foi fazer? Já esta demorando de mais..." – A loira pensava enquanto olhava para o céu, irritada.

"Ino-chan, não precisava me esperar!" – Ino olhou assustada para o seu lado, onde Kimimaru estava muito próximo dela.

"Quem disse que eu estava te esperando, ô garoto?" – Disse se afastando dele.

"Você não precisa disfarçar! Ainda bem que você tem um namorado descuidado né?".

"QUANTAS VEZES EU VOU TER QUE DIZER QUE ELE NÃO É MEU NAMORADO!" – A loira gritou batendo com sua bolsa na cabeça dele.

"Ai, o que você carrega ai?".

"Ino, de novo esse cara?" – Temari apareceu no portão de saída do colégio visivelmente irritada.

"Temari, finalmente né? Vamos pra casa que eu to morrendo de fome!" – Ino pegou sua bolsa que tinha sido atirada na parede e pisou na mão do garoto. – "É fica longe de min!".

"Violenta... Eu gosto..." - O garoto disse enquanto Shikamaru saia da escola achando ele um doido por estar falando sozinho.

**-OoOoOoOoOoO-**

Mais tarde, na república no quarto de TenTen e Ino.

"O que aconteceu com você hoje? Não te vi o dia todo." – Ino encarou TenTen que estava fazendo seus deveres de casa.

"Há... eu estava por ai você sabe..." – Responde sem prestar a mínima atenção no que dizia.

"Você voltou a falar com o Neji não é?" – Disse sorrindo fazendo TenTen corar.

"Foi, como sabe?" – TenTen fechou os livros e encarou Ino.

"Sei lá, percebi que vocês estavam falando um com o outro normalmente... TenTen porque você não fala que gosta logo dele?".

"Quem disse que eu gosto dele?".

"Da pra perceber...".

"Não quero falar de garotos... Se você continuar eu vou falar do Gaara!".

"O que tem o Gaara?".

"Viu nem você admite!".

"Não entendo vocês! Boa Noite, TenTen!" – Disse a loira se cobrindo com o lençol ate a cabeça.

"Boa Noite!"

* * *

**N/a: Esse capítulo ficou... hum legal... Eu nunca acho as coisas que eu faço legais TT Mais quem será que é aquela garota mandou uma carta anonima para a Temari? Acho que todo mundo já sabe! É quem será aquelas duas meninas a Eri e a Mikoto? Todo mundo com rivais XD A verdade é que eu to sem nada pra falar aqui, então... Vamos às reviews:**

**Menina Maluquinha:** OO Que nada, você não é a má aqui n.n' Eu é que me assusto mto fácil, não sei se você acredita, mais eu tomo susto ate com os meus cachorros XD Que bom q você gostou do outro, aqui esta o sexto n.n

**Itako Anna Chan: **XD Sim coitada da Sakura, Gaara n.n Fofo mesmo... Q ótimo que você gostou do outro capítulo XD Aqui esta o sexto...

**Nany Hyuuga:** Yo, é não sei de onde tirei essa idéia de Gaara/Ino...(pensa,pensa) Realmente não sei XD Mais fica legalzinho né? Será? Xdddd Sexto capítulo aki n.n

**Botan Uchiha:** Nháaaaaaa, uma nova leitora, que bom que você gostou n.n Eu fiz de tudo pra gostar de Sas/Sak, mais não consegui, eu acho um casal tão... sei lah, sem graça XD

(Pulando e cantando junto) Aha Uhu Ino e Gaara Aha Uhu!... Beijo? Não vai demorar mto XDD Só não posso contar aqui... XDDD Gaara/Ino se tornou o seu casal preferido? Nossa que bom que minha fanfic serve pra alguma coisa né? XDDD Espero que você continue lendo n.n Continuação aqui tah XDDD

**Goddess-chan:** Oieee, Yes, Temari/Shika ta desenrolando é q eu to indo com calma pra não estragrar o casal ¬¬ Eu sou mto famosa por estragar casais sabe? XDDDD Q bom q você ta gostando, e saiba q não tem como não amar a sua fanfic, que ta perfeita! Ela foi uma das primeiras de Naruto q eu li, só q como eu sou uma anta não sabia mecher nisso aqui, então não mandava review u.u' Mais nesses capítulos eu vou compensar o tempo perdido XDDD Bjxxx

**Ino Miharu Nakamura:** Outra q Gaara/Ino se tornou o casal preferido n.n Mais eu já esperava isso de você, pelo o que você me disse, ama a Ino é o Gaara, não tem como não gostar deles juntos XDDD Beijo... não vai demorar não XDDDD Calma, q vocÊ não precisa mais espera, aqui o sexto capítulo, não mto ruim n.n

**Marin the Noir:** Nhá, que isso XD Não deu tempo pq eu coloquei o quinto capítulo bem rápido n.n eu pelo menos penso que foi por isso XDD Mhahahaa, será que Neji e TenTen estão mesmo namorando as escondidas? Não vou contar XDDD Kissus n.n

**Bai Bai **

**Kissus,**

**E falem o que acharam desse capítulo aqui... **

**Izumi-chan!**


	7. Cap 7: A ligação!

**Oito é demais!**

**-**

**Capítulo Sete: A Ligação!**

"Hoje na aula de artes esboçaremos um retrato humano." – A professora escrevia no quadro, enquanto todos os alunos estavam fazendo suas duplas –" Por favor, estude bem o seu parceiro e esboce-o de melhor forma possível." – Terminou se sentando e fazendo alguma coisa que professores geralmente fazem.

"Droga o meu parceiro..." – Resmungava uma Sasame enquanto via Naruto e Hinata de longe.

"Hinata-chan, você pode parar de ficar cobrindo seu rosto?" – Naruto perguntou enquanto tentava desenhar a menina que estava colocando o caderno no rosto.

"Oh... Sim, desculpe" – Hinata tentou se acalmar e tentou fazer o seu trabalho. – "Se eu continuar olhando nos olhos dele desse jeito... Eu vou..." – Hinata pensava ate que...

"Não, ela congelou..." – Ino observava tudo de longe.

"Bem será fácil para ele desenhar ela agora..." – Gaara disse enquanto tentava desenhar a loira que não parava de se meche.

"Seu chato...".

"Naruto-kun, esta olhando pra min..." – Hinata repetia isso em seus pensamentos enquanto ficava mais vermelha ainda. – "Eu tenho que desenhar se não..." – A garota pensava tentando se acalmar. –"Nessa situação não serei capaz de desenhar nada...".

"Hyuuga-san".

"Kurenai-sensei..." – A garota olhou para professora que sorria para ela.

"Você não precisa forçar a si mesma para desenhar bem. Apenas desenhe com o seu coração."(meu, de onde eu tirei isso o.o)

"Com o meu coração?" – Hinata olhou para Naruto que estava sorrindo para ela e corou levemente – "Desenhar como se sinto..." – E mais uma vez olhou para Naruto que tinha voltado a desenhar – "Isso mesmo... Posso fechar meus olhos e ainda sou capaz de vê-lo e desenhá-lo...". – A garota fechou os olhos e começou a desenhar.

De longe:

"Veja, no fim ela fechou os olhos... isso é loucura... o que a Hinata vai fazer?" – Ino tentava ver o que Hinata estava fazendo mais não dava por que – "Sai da minha frente, Gaara!".

"Eu to tentando fazer o meu trabalho... Será que dava pra você pelo menos esquecer a Hinata e o Naruto e fazer o seu?".

"Aff, que saco!" – A loira pegou o lápis e começou a riscar qualquer coisa.

**-OoOoOoOoOoO-**

"Ei, Shikamaru!" – Temari tentava chamar a atenção do garoto que estava sentado ao seu lado fazendo a prova tranquilamente. – "Shikamaru, sua anta!" – Temari jogou a borracha tentando acerta-lo mais acabou acertando o professor que estava andando entre as fileiras, rapidamente Temari disfarçou.

"Essa é a quarta borracha..." – Pensava o professor enquanto voltava para sua mesa.

"Shikamaru seu surdo!" – A loira pegou uma bola de papel e atirou na cabeça do garoto.

"Ai! O que foi agora? Não fiz nada!".

"Me passa as resposta da primeira?".

"Por que eu faria isso?" – Falou, devolvendo a bola de papel.

"Porque eu to mandando!" – Ele tratou de passar a cola para a garota, logo depois de vê-la fazendo um sinal de que ele estava frito.

"Assim esta melhor..." – Temari sorriu.

"Sr. Nara e Srª. Sabaku... Passando cola? Porque não estudaram? Mais não, sempre resolvem pelo caminho mais difícil..." – O professor pegou as provas dos dois. – "Zero para os dois... por favor, gostariam de se retirar?". – Os dois se levantaram é saíram da sala.

"Tudo sua culpa!" – A loira disse dando um soco na cabeça do garoto. Ele nada disse já estava se acostumando com a loira, que sempre botava a culpa nele.

**-OoOoOoOoOoO-**

"Tudo bem pessoal, por favor, devolvam seus trabalhos!".

"Hinata você conseguiu desenha-lo?" – Ino perguntava para Hinata que estava analisando seu desenho.

"Um... Sim..." – Disse mostrando o seu desenho para Ino.

"Isto está...!" – Ino congelou. – "Perfeito!".

"Eu acho... que de vez em quando eu consigo desenhar bem!"

"Acho que o seu esta muito melhor do que o meu..." – Disse mostrando para Hinata – "Parece de jardim de infância..."As duas começaram a rir juntas.

**-OoOoOoOoOoO-**

"Mikoto-chan... Não acho que você deva perturbá-los...".

"Cala a boca, Eri! Neji-kun será meu!" – Disse a menina indo em direção a um casal que conversavam animadamente.

"Mikoto-chan... Vai sofrer..." – A menina olhou para chão e depois saiu correndo atrás da outra menina.

"Com licença...".

"Sim?" – TenTen perguntou.

"Não vim falar com você! É sim com o Neji-kun!".

"Eu te conheço?" – Ele perguntou serio para a menina que tinha respondido grosseiramente para TenTen.

"Não... mais vai me conhecer!" – Disse sorrindo – "Sou, Suou Mikoto, e um prazer estar falando com você Neji-kun...".

"Não me chame de Neji-kun!" – Disse franzindo a testa.

"Desculpe... Neji-san?".

"Quem é ela?" – TenTen perguntou quando uma menina de cabelos curtos e loiros chegou.

"Minha amiga... Sawacika Eri" – A garota sorriu para TenTen que sorriu também.

"Mais o que você quer comigo?" – Neji perguntou para a Mikoto.

"Quero passar o intervalo com vo... quero dizer com vocês!" – Mikoto sorriu e Neji estreitou os olhos e TenTen sorriu.

"Claro! Podemos ser amigas!" – TenTen disse puxando Mikoto e Eri pelo braço.

"TenTen,você já se esqueceu de como ela respondeu pra você?" – Neji pensava enquanto via TenTen conversar animadamente com Mikoto e Eri.

**-OoOoOoOoOoO-**

"Shika-kun!" A garota pulou no pescoço de Shikamaru, por pouco ele não caiu. Um pouco longe deles Temari observava tudo.

"Estou sem ar...".

"Tudo bem Shika-kun..." – Disse agarrando o braço dele.

"Oi, Shika-kun!" – Disse Temari sorrindo.

"Não chame meu Shika-kun, de Shika-kun!" – A ruiva disse franzindo a testa.

"Quem é você pra mandar em min? Ô pirralhinha!" – Temari virou o rosto e observou Shikamaru segurar a menina.

"Não fale assim comigo!".

"Eu falo com você do jeito que eu quiser!" – Temari gritou e a menina pisou no pé de Shikamaru.

"AI!".

"Desculpe, Shika-kun mais eu tive que fazer isso!".

"Ora, quem você pensa que é pra pisar no pé do Shika-kun? Quer dizer do Shikamaru?" – Temari cruzou os braços e estreitou os olhos – "Só eu posso pisar, bater e fazer o que bem entender com o Shikamaru!".

"Ele não é sua propriedade!".

"Eu sei que não é! Mais ele me deixa mandar nele, então eu faço o que bem entender!".

"É verdade Shika-kun?".

"Eu já disse pra não me chamar de Shika-kun...".

"Ora... escuta aqui ô garota! Quem você acha que é pra ficar tomando conta do Shikamaru?".

"A namorada dele!".

"Namorada?" – Shikamaru é Temari falaram ao mesmo tempo, um mais assustado do que o outro.

"É sim... Não é Shika-kun?".

"Eu não me lembro disso...".

"Mais... Você esta me deixando pra ficar com essa daí?" – A ruiva saiu correndo deixando uma Temari e um Shikamaru sem entender nada.

"De onde você tirou uma namorada dessas?".

"Ela não é minha namorada...".

"Ela é meio maluquinha..." – Temari deu uma gargalhada e Shikamaru deu um pequeno sorriso.

**-OoOoOoOoOoO-**

No fim das aulas, Ino e Hinata estavam indo para uma cafeteria. O dia estava nublado. Parecia que ia chover.

"Acho que vou reprovar!" – Ino começou a rir ao ver a cara de sua amiga.

"Ino-chan, você não deveria estar preocupada, sobre isso?"

"Que nada, se eu tiver que repetir, assim será!" – A loira falou indo mais a frente de Hinata e andando de costas.

"Ino-chan, se você continuar assim vai acabar batendo em alguém."

"Que nada, Hinata! Fica fria, nada vai acon..." – Aconteceu o que Hinata havia previsto. Ino bateu em alguém. Ela já estava acostumada com isso.

"Ino ¬¬"

"Gaara... ¬¬" – Podia ser impressão mais dava pra ver choques saindo dos dois (XD não sei como falar, mais vcs sabem o que é né?).

"Cof, Cof..." – Naruto apareceu por trás de Gaara.

"Naruto-kun? O que... Quer dizer... Porque você esta andando com o...".

"Eu não to andando com o Gaara, só estávamos indo pelo mesmo caminho."

"Há..." – Hinata e Naruto olharam para Ino e Gaara que estavam discutindo com sempre.

"Há é você acha que eu estou te seguindo?" – Ino começou a gritar chamando a atenção das pessoas que passavam.

"Não, eu não acho! Eu tenho certeza!" – Gaara colocou as mãos nos bolsos e continuou o seu caminho. – "Agora, se me dar licença, eu tenho que ir."

"Ei espera! Não acabamos!" – E Ino saiu correndo atrás dele.

"u.u" – Naruto e Hinata ficaram parados olhando para os dois que estavam mais uma vez discutindo.

"Parecem crianças" – Hinata ficou com uma gota

"É incrível como o Gaara muda perto da Ino, não é? O que será que ela tem pra ele mudar?" – Naruto estava com uma cara pensativa em quanto Hinata já sabia a resposta.

"Vamos Hinata, temos mais o que fazer!" – Ino puxou Hinata pela mão com força – "Tchau Naruto!".

"Tchau pra vocês"

**-OoOoOoOoOoO-**

"Ei, Shikamaru. Quem é aquela pirralhinha ruiva?" – Perguntou Temari enquanto mudava de canal.

"Uma doida... E você sabe o nome dela?".

"Pensei que você soubesse Shika-kun!"

"Não me chame de Shika-kun..."

"Quer dizer então, Shika-kun, que você não sabe o nome da sua namorada?"

"Putz, eu já disse que ela não é minha namorada...".

"Ai, Ai... Só espero que ela não se meta comigo de novo."

"Aquela garota é meio maluca, ela deve ser do primeiro ano."

"O que? Disse alguma coisa?" – Temari olhou para o garoto balançou a cabeça em sinal negativo.

Temari voltou a olhar para a TV, mais não estava prestando atenção, seus pensamentos estavam em outra coisa.

'_Porque eu me importo, grande coisa se o Shikamaru tem uma garota que gosta dele. Mais cedo ou mais tarde eles vão começar a namorar é isso não vai fazer a mínima importância pra min... '_ - Temari olhou para Shikamaru que estava de olhos fechados _– 'Talvez ele não seja tão insignificante assim pra min... Mais o que você esta pensando Temari? Ele é só um preguiçoso em quem você pode mandar!' – _E tentou prestar atenção a TV.

**-OoOoOoOoOoO-**

"Hum, o que tem ele?" – Ino encarou Hinata que estava corada, ela sempre ficava corada quando o assunto era meninos.

"Você... Você sente alguma coisa pelo Gaara?" – Hinata fechou os olhos com força esperando a explosão de Ino, que não aconteceu. Hinata abriu os olhos e viu Ino tomando seu chocolate quente calmamente.

"Eu não sei..." – Respondeu a loira colocando a xícara sobre a mesa e olhando para Hinata.

"Como assim?" – Se ela tinha respondido que não sabia, era porque havia alguma esperança.

"Eu não sei, o que acontece, quando eu estou perto do... você sabe alguma coisa muda..." – Ino ficou levemente corada e sorriu para Hinata.

"Eu entendo... Você não sabe como!"

Ino sentiu seu celular vibrar, pegou o aparelho e viu um numero desconhecido.

"Quem é?" – Perguntou Hinata preocupada.

"Não sei vou descobrir agora!" – Falou a Yamanaka – "Alô?".

'_Alô, Yamanaka Ino?'_

"É sim, quem deseja?" – Aquela voz enjoada, aquele jeito de falar só podia ser...

'_É a Sakura!'_ – Disse a menina animada.

"Há, Oi, Tudo bom contigo, menina?" – Falou a loira, e fazendo caretas pra Hinata, que começou a rir.

'_Tudo e contigo? Deve ta tudo bem né? Hoje à noite você tem o que fazer?'_

"Comigo ta tudo bem, tipo tem algumas coisinhas mais não são nada... E, hoje à noite?"

'_É! Você é o seu namorado!'_

"Ai meu deus eu pensei que ela tinha esquecido!" – Ino pensava desesperadamente.

'_Então?'_

"Claro, claro! Aonde nós vamos?"

'_Vamos no cinema!'_

"A velha Sakura de sempre!"

'Meu habito de encontros no cinema XD'

"Ta, eu vou sim..."

'_Ligo, pra confirmar! Tchau Ino-porquinha!'_

"Tchau, Testuda!" – Ino desligou o aparelho e olhou pra Hinata com cara de choro.

"O que aconteceu? Quem era?"

Ino se jogou na mesa.

"Nunca minta pra os outros Hinata! Aprenda comigo!"

"n.n' Mais o que aconteceu?"

"Eu vou contar desde o começo, é uma historia muitooo, mais muito longa mesmo, então é melhor você comprar mais chocolate quente!".

'_Ino ficou doida de vez n.n' _

**-OoOoOoOoOoO-**

"Porque você não gosta delas?" – TenTen perguntava emburrada.

"Você não percebeu mesmo?" – Neji cruzou os braços e encarou a morena.

"Não! O que tem nelas? Coitadas só querem fazer mais amigos!"

"TenTen..." – Neji saiu deixando TenTen parada sozinha.

"Voltamos! Onde esta o Neji-kun?"

"Ele... Nós brigamos, mais depois a gente de fala de novo!" – TenTen disse sorrindo para as meninas.

"Haaa... Então, TenTen, acho que já vamos também né, Eri?"

"Mais Mikoto-chan eu queria..."

"Nada de mais vamos!" – Mikoto começou a puxar Eri que deu um tchau para TenTen que estava rindo.

"O que o Neji não gosta nelas? Elas são tão legais...".

Continua...

* * *

**Oieee,**

**Esse capítulo demorou não é? Foi porque eu estava sem imaginação e tb tinha as provas e talz, não acho que esse capítulo tenha ficado bom u.u' Mais tipw, acho que consegui melhorar meu ShikaxTemari XDD É pra Natsumi Akane, Ino Miharu Nakamura e as outras (é q eu não sei quem são as outras XD)que gostam de GaaxIno, no próximo capítulo vai ter mto desse casal XD**

**Eu to com preguiça de responder as reviews então eu só vou agradecer:**

Natsumi Akane,Marin the Noir, Ino Miharu Nakamura,Botan Uchiha,Goddess-chan,TenTen Chan, Anaka Mitsuri, Uzumaki Hekkidan.

**Eu quero a agradecer a todo mundo que ta lendo essa fanfic, e mandando reviews pq sem vocês eu acho que eu não teria coragem de postar isso não XD Obrigadaaaa pra todo esse pessoal que comentou no capitulo passado n.n desculpe por não poder responder é que eu estou com preguiça, é serio! É mais uma vez OBRIGADAAAA GENTE, OBRIGAAAAAAA! (se recompondo) eu amo falar obrigada XDD, mais agora uma propaganda básica XD**

**Leiam: "No meio do nada!" o capítulo 3 sai amanha ou sexta. **

**É mais uma coisa, não se esqueçam...**

**Pessoa: Ela vai pedir reviews u.u'**

**Eu: Não eu não ia pedir,já percebeu que eu nunca peço?**

**Pessoa: Você não pede só pra ganhar mais reviews com isso**

**Eu: Não é pq eu me esqueço de pedir mesmo XD**

**Pessoa: u.u'**

**Nhaaa e não se esqueçam... **

**Pessoa: De mandar reviews?**

**Não! É agora que a aventura se digivolve XD**

**Bjx,**

**Ate o próximo cap n.n**

**Izu-chan!**


End file.
